SasuHina Month 2017
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Poemas, viñetas, oneshots, drabbles, songfic, versos, etc., con relación al SasuHina month 2017. Día 12: Fantasía.
1. Lista del mes SH

#SasuHinaMonth 2017

A continuación, les dejo el post de tumblr de @SasuHinaMonth en donde está la lista de este fantástico evento.

(Aclaración, solo traduje parte del post.)

¡Hola familia!

¡Finalmente la lista esta aqui!

Para participar, solo tienen que etiquetar sus trabajos con #SasuHinaMonth (Mes del SasuHina) o #SasuHinaMonth2017 (mes del SasuHina 2017) y rebloguear aqui. Tambien pueden usar nuestra pagina de envio (submissions page).

Recuerden; Esto empieza el primero de Agosto termian el 31 del mismo mes.

1\. Trampolín

2\. Estrés

3\. Carreteras

4\. Abogados

5\. Cleptomano (Es un trastorno del control de impulsos que lleva al robo compulsivo de cosas accidentalmente, es decir, no tener la intención de tomarlo)

6\. Biblioteca

7\. In-laws (Parentescos por ley: padrastro, hermanastro, cuñado, consuegro, etc)

8\. Dibujo- Discusión: Fanart favorito

9\. Té

10\. Amigos por correspondencia

11\. Kimono

12\. Fantasía

13\. Sueño lucido

14\. Amanecer

15\. Pasta- Discusión: Fanfic favorito

16\. Sin expresiones (No impresionado)

17\. Galleta

18\. Snapchat

19\. Compañeros de equipo

20\. Hito, señal, mojon, piedra o poste

21\. Opuestos

22\. Reencarnación -Discusión: Canción SasuHina

23\. Vacilación

24\. Broma

25\. Lujuria

26\. Reconstruir

27\. Post-apocalipsis (Después de un apocalipsis)

28\. Embarazo

29\. Raro- Discusión: Tu idea mas inusual sobre SH

30\. Nostalgia/Melancolía

31\. Extra- Elegir entre: Motocicleta/ Fiestas de pijama/ Cabello

¡Gracias a todos esta lista surgió!

Entonces... ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Cr: http/sasuhina-month./post/162555480132/sasuhina-month-2017-prompt-list

-Fin de la traducción-

Les vuelvo a invitar a que participen, ya saben, pueden ser fanfics, fanarts, videos, ediciones, canciones o lo que sea.

Y no forzosamente tiene que hacer todos o seguir un lineamiento, solo; ¡dejen volar su imaginación!

Y claro, si no piden participar. Apoyen a los que si y compartan esta publicación ;).


	2. Día uno: Trampolín

**Título:** Boing, boing.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance

 **Palabras:** 500

 **Tipo:** Drabble

 **Advertencia:** AU. Universo Alternativo, situado en la universidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente.

【SasuHina month 2017】: 

Day 1-Trampolín.

 _「Dar el salto es esencial. Debemos saber o pensar que ese algo que tenemos entre manos puede funcionar.」_

—Guy Kawasaki

Boing, Boing, Boing.

Sasuke no podía dejar de escuchar ese sonido chillante de plástico golpeado.

Boing, Boing.

Era irritante, no cabía duda.

Pero le resultaba hipnotizador de alguna forma.

Boing, Boing.

Por más que quisiera alejarse, había dos grandes razones para aguantar aquella tortura...bueno, quizás tres(1).

Boing, boing.

¿Acaso era masoquista?

Pues el ruido incesante de aquella acción volvería loco a cualquiera. Y haría que se fuera corriendo o mínimo tapara los oídos, no estar sentando, frente la fuente de aquel alarido, con las manos recargadas en su quijada.

Boing, Boing.

Ya era tarde, sus clases en la universidad habían cesado y la práctica en el club cancelado.

Realmente no tenía otra cosa que hacer, más que escuchar ese sonido, y ver de donde provenía.

—¡Sasuke-san!—gritaba una mujer de ojos blancos.—¡Sasuke-san!—llamaba jadeante por la acción realizada.

El morocho, tan absorto en su panorama, pasó por alto la voz de la fémina quien, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, le pedía atención.

—¡Sasuke-san, míreme!—pidió de nueva cuenta, algo sentida.

—¿Si, Hinata?—respondió serio, concentrado en su visión.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?—pregunta inocentemente, siguiendo con su acción.

La sigue observando cautivado, viendo sus movimientos gráciles.

 _Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo._

 _Vuelta, maroma y rebote._

—Perfecto.—mencionó el Uchiha.

La chica sonríe y vuelve a sus prácticas. Pronto sería la presentación del club de artes circense(2), y le habían dado la oportunidad de hacer un solo en su trampolín, así que deseaba dar lo mejor de sí. Sasuke siempre la acompañaba en sus ensayos privados, siempre la apoyaba silenciosamente, por eso también quería dar lo mejor y que le gustara.

Mientras que el varón gozoso veía como esos montículos saltaban al son de las piruetas y el trampolín.

Sin embargo, pronto recordó la presentación que su adorada oji-perla tenía y algo lo inquieto.

—Hinata,—pronunció el oji-negro causando que la joven parece.—Ven.—musitó.

La mujer obedeció, ya acostumbrada al carácter del hombre y bajo de aquel artefacto con dirección a él.

Sasuke admiro celosamente el caminar de la señorita, viéndola en aquel traje de spandex que no podía detener el bote de sus pecho, se preguntó si era el más adecuado para ella; obviamente no.

—¿Por qué no te vistes de hombre para la presentación?—cuestionó alzando una ceja, aunque más bien sonó a mandato(3).

Hinata abrió la boca algo patidifusa, no entendiendo su comentario. Por un momento pensó si el morocho tenía _gustos raros_ o si era una broma.

Miro todo su traje, no encontrandole algún desperfecto. Volteo la vista al Uchiha, quien no apartaba la mirada de cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Y se dio cuenta.

—¡Ahh!—exclamó avergonzada, colocando sus brazos en el pecho, notablemente roja.—Y-yo...lo haré...—susurró despacio, atropellando sus palabras.

El peli-negro sonrió de medio lado altanero por su logro.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke jamás permitiría que nadie más que él viera los senos de Hinata rebotar.

 **Notas finales;**

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón, dije que me iba a enfocar en los bonus/spin off de algunos de mis OS aquí, pero ayer en la noche vi el primer dibujo de Pamianime sobre SH month y sencillamente no pude resistirme. Más porque fue en este mes donde hice mi primer oneshot SH, este mes es algo así como mi aniversario como escritora en este fandom, entiéndanme x/D.

Así que, oficialmente me uno a las festividades de este mes. Aunque advierto qué tal vez no serán días consecutivos y en su mayoría pueden ser viñetas o drabbles. Aún así, me siento contesta de participar.

Ahora bien, sobre este drabble. Realmente es algo sencillo, y pude que sin gracia. Fue inspiración de media noche y lo hice en cinco minutos, por eso perdonen si quedo algo frígido.

 **(1)** Sus dos pechos y el hecho de proteger que nadie más que el vea sus movimientos.

 **(2)** Básicamente, es un club de circo. Ya saben, donde hacen maromas, danzas, cuerda floja, etc.

 **(3)** En otras palabras, que se faje los pechos.

Sasuke empezó a ver las prácticas de Hinata solo porque está practicaba donde él esperaba para ir a su club, después poco a poco se fueron haciendo cercanos.

Empero, un día nuestro querido Uchiha notó como el movimiento sus grandes atributos atraían miradas degeneradas de muchos, por eso decidió que sería el protector de aquel rebotar y que solo él podía admirar.

Hinata es inocente, pero no tonta. Por lo cual notó igual las miradas, pero solo las ignoraba, y se sintió agradecida cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke la "protegía" (no me mal entiendan, si lo hace. Pero para tenerla solo él.), aunque tampoco se lo dice. (risas)

Lamentó que las notas sean más largas que la historia, y agradezco a quien haya llegado hasta aquí. Si lo hago así, es porque al ser un Drabble, no pudo plasmar todo y temo que por culpa de eso no puedan entender la historia.

Bien, creo que s todo.

(Ah, esto significa que postergaré todo mis proyectos este mes de Agosto)

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina︎Benett~_


	3. Día dos: Estrés

**Título** : --

 **Género** : Drama/Romance

 **Palabras** : 882

 **Tipo** : Viñeta

 **Advertencia** : La historia se desarrolla despeja de TheLast, pero claro, con ciertos cambios.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo.

 **【SasuHina month 2017】:**

 **Day -Estrés.**

 _「La mejor manera de empezar algo es dejar de hablar de ello y empezar a hacerlo .」_

 **—Anónimo**

Hinata miró al afligida a su marido.

Llevaba más de cinco horas examinando los pergaminos que habían encontrado en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, aún sin ningún avance.

—Hmph—bufó irritado. Leyendo de nueva cuenta el documento con rinne-sharingan activado.

Comprendía que el sannin de la serpiente blanca no se la dejaría fácil, más porque se trataba de un jutsu parecido al de los dioses alienígenas, sin embargo, no esperaba que fuera tan complicado.

Como buena esposa, la ex-Hyûuga trataba de ayudarlo. Pues no por nada tenía por título _Byakugan no Hime_ , no obstante, encontraron que los documentos tenían un sello que absorbía chakra, por lo cual, Sasuke se negó rotundamente a que le ayudará.

Alegando que él tenía más reservas y que, además, tenía chakra de Otsutsuki Indra.

" _Yo también tengo chakra de un Otsutsuki, Sasuke-san.",_ (1)pensó algo indignada la mujer, haciendo un mohín. Pero por más que deseaba enojarse con él, sabía que no lo decía para hacerla en menos, sino porque no quería que algo le sufriera.

" _Aunque eso también me molesta, de alguna forma...quiero ayudarle...",_ bacilo algo triste.

Estaba decidido, haría que su amado esposo se sentirá mejor, y alejar el estrés.

Apresurada fue a la cocina, prepararía algo delicioso para alegrar a Sasuke; algo con tomate.

Después de rubia minutos, la Uchiha regresó con un tazón, unas rebanadas de pan y una taza de té en una bandeja y la colocó en la mesa donde el moreno estudiaba.

—Sasuke-san,—llamó despacio tocando su hombro.—te traje algo de sopa.—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Tu favorita.—agregó.

El caucásico la miro de lado, suspiro frustrados, mientras decía:—Ahora no, Hinata.—

—Mmm...—pujo impotente y resentida. Con cuidado quitó la charola apretandola más de lo normal.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, haría que Sasuke se relajara, o dejaría de llamarse Uchiha Hinata.

Volvió a la cocina, dejó la sopa en el refrigerador y se dispuso a buscar otra forma de lograr su objetivo, dándose cuenta que ahí no lograría nada, fue camino hacia su recámara por artillería pesada.

Una hora después Hinata regresó con el arma secreta; una vestimenta bastante sugestiva, que consistía en un vestido rojo corto, pegado y delineando su figura, unos zapatos de tacón alto y el abrió negro que tanto le gustaba al Uchiha. Todo esto acompañado de un abrigo negro y maquillaje ligero, resaltando sus mejillas y labios de color rojo.

Sasuke le encantaba verla así, pues decía que parecía un jugoso tomate.

Decidida camino hacia su marido, lo abraso por al espalda y le susurró al odio: —Sasuke-kun...—solo usaba ese sufijo cuando intentaba soñar "seductora"—deja esos papeles un rato y relájate...—murmuró rodando sus labio lentamente contra su lóbulo.

El varón tembló ante la acción de su mujer, no necesitaba mirarla para saber cómo estaba. Cerró sus ojos y apretó su uno puño tratando de contenerse.

—Hinata...—musitó.—Estoy ocupado.—sensato estoico.

—Lo se, pero necesitas descansar—relation suavemente;—yo quiero darte descanso...—declaró recobrando en modo seductor, quiso decir otra frase, pero la verdad era que por dentro se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

 _"Todo por Sasuke-san...",_ se dijo dándose fuerza.

El mencionado volteo, encontrándose con esas perlas que tanto lo eclipsaban. Al instante la mujer agachó la cabeza sonrojada y se alejó un poco, intentando mover su cuerpo de "forma provocativa".

Sasuke sonrió ladino y con su único brazo la jalo hacia si: **_—To-ma-to_.—**deletreo por sílabas, con una voz atrayente y firme.

Hinata gimió ante el vocablo, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, cosa que aprovechó el oji-negro para ponerse en pie y rodearla por la cintura.

La oji-luna respingo sorprendida la acción, creyendo que lo había conseguido. Empezó a sonreír triunfante, empero, está se borro al notar como su esposo se alejaba de ella.

Con sus dedos índice y anular golpeó la gente de su desposada.

—Ve y descansa, ya es noche.—ofendo con un gesto ligero.

La joven adulta infló sus mofletes con cierta irritación, no obstante, el ex-ninja renegado la miro serio, dando a entender que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Así que, sin poder negarse se puso de puntillas y robo un beso de la mejilla de su amante, quien, perplejo aprecio como la ex-Hyuuga se iba, no sin antes ver cómo le sacaba la lengua de forma maliciosa.

 _"Por ti...",_ razonó mentalmente. Porque si hacía aquel trabajo, más que proteger la aldea, lo hacía por ella. Y por su amada, soportaría y haría lo que sea.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, la Uchiha despertó de golpe y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo. Salió hacia la sala encontrándose con su esposo, aún sumergido en los rollos.

Suspiro con pesar y se le acercó.

Estaba en su espalda y le tocó el hombro, más su amado no se inmutó. Entonces lo giro con todo y silla, encontrándose con una Sasuke ojeroso y cansado, sin pensarlo lo abrazo, atrayendo la cabeza del varón hacia su pecho.

Aturdido el poseedor del rinnegan balbuceo: —Lo conseguí, Hinata...—

—Eres genial, Sasuke-san.—sonrío acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura.

Por lo menos ya había terminado el trabajo y ahora Hinata se encargaría de premiarlo por su arduo trabajo.

 **Notas finales;**

Ahh~~~

Casi no lo lograba xD, pero lo publique a las 11:45 pm del 2 de agosto, así que sigo en el juego xD.

Sinceramente me tarde en subirlo por pura decidía, pues la idea ya la tenía.

No tengo mucho que decir sobre esta viñeta, fue algo que aprecio y doy gracia que la inspiración no me ha fallado.

(1) Como dije al inicio, esto se sitúa después de los eventos de TheLast, los cuales ocurrieron pero de forma distinta, aunque algunas cosas se manteniéndonos igual. Como que Hinata recibió chakra de Hamura.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett~_


	4. Día tres: Carretera

**Título** : Temazcal

 **Género** : Humor/Romance

 **Palabras** : 500

 **Tipo** : Drabble

 **Advertencia** : AU. Universo Alternativo.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos.

 **【SasuHina month 2017】:**

 **Day -Carretera.**

「 _Reprender al que yerra no basta si no se le enseña el camino recto_.」

 **—Columela**

—Vale,...—pronunció con cuidado—creo que nos perdido...—finalizó un morocho en voz baja.

Este conducía un BMW Sedan negro, y como copiloto estaba su prometida, quien, pese a tener un semblante tranquilo, por dentro estaba exasperada.

—Sasuke-san...—dijo suave—no generalice.—advirtió con dureza.

La mujer yacía cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa fija, pero fingida. Mientras que el morocho miraba con dirección a la ventana para evitar la vista reprochable de su prometida.

Y pensar que todo se remontaba a cuando el orgulloso Uchiha emprendió el viaje .

 _Era de noche, y una pareja comprometida discutía por teléfono los detalles de una salida._

 _—No lo sé Sasuke-san...—decía por la línea Hinata.—_

 _—Vamos, será divertido.—incitó en ronroneo el peli-negro._

 _—P-pero...—aturdida por el tono que usaba, la joven flaqueó—¿s-sabe cómo llegar?...—interrogó vacilante._

 _—Por supuesto.—afirmó sin duda._

 _—Eh...—dudativa pujo._

 _—Hinata.—nombró el oji-negro delicadamente._

 _Ante ese tono la fémina quedó sin reservas y no pudo más que ceder ante su fiancé y alistar sus maletas para el viaje._

 _—Sasuke-san, ¿seguro que sabe llegar?—preguntó por enésima vez la oji-perla calmada._

 _—Sí.—respondió seco._

 _—Mmm...—murmuró la Hyûuga._

 _Llevaban más de tres horas dando vueltas en círculos, sin conseguir encontrar el camino. Parecía que el lugar no quería aparecer._

 _La idea fue de Sasuke, pues dijo que conocía un negocio de aguas termales, empero mexicano, llamado **temazcal(1)**. Al oír aquello la morocha se emocionó, por lo cual, su novio no lo pensó y la invitó._

 _Aunque, para sorpresa del varón, la primogénita fue renuente. Ya que algo le decía que su amado no decía la verdad del todo._

 _Al final -y como de costumbre-, ganó el chico._

 _Más ahora, Hinata se lamentaba por no haber sido insistente, debido a que se encontraban perdidos; pese a lo que dijera su prometido._

 _Se acomodó en su asiento y recargo, cerró los ojos para poder pensar en una salida._

 _"¡Ya se!", exclamó mentalmente, mientras se levantándose._

 _—¿Qué tal si...—empezó a formular con cuidado, tratando de no irritar al caucásico—pedimos indicaciones?—termino, esperando un resultado positivo._

 _—No, yo sé.—murmuró contundente._

 _—Sasuke-san...—dijo—deberías considerarlo.—sensato._

 _—No.—negó, concentrándose en la carretera._

 _—Hmph—bufó molesta, se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo su cabeza al frente._

 _Si quería jugar a quien era el más orgullo, jugarían. Que no de envalde era una Hyûuga._

Ahora, regresando al presente, el Uchiha detuvo el auto. Se giró hacia su futura esposa y le dijo:

—Hinata...—murmuró.

—Lo se.—sonrío triunfante, pues lo conocía muy bien, y no necesitaba más palabras para darse cuenta de que su novio iba a disculparse.

La joven tomó la mano de Sasuke que estaba en la palanca de velocidades y le dio un pequeño beso para decir; —Ahora, pongamos el GPS de una vez por todas.—

El de mirada oscura soltó una pequeña risa, no cabe duda que Hinata sería una buena esposa. Aguantaba su capricho y orgullo, tenía mucha paciencia; como toda mujer Uchiha debía poseer.

 **Notas finales;**

( **1** ) Es un baño de vapor empleado en la medicina tradicional y la cotidianidad de los pueblos del centro de México.

Vaya, no se como es que he podido seguir las festividades (risas). La verdad, lo he publicado tan tarde -pero aún en tiempo- porque estuve preparando mi viaje de regreso a La Capital -donde estudio- y pues, eso quieta mucho tiempo xD.

La verdad me está gustando hacer esto, siento que tanto me ayuda como escritora y a amar más mi shipp.

Espero mañana poder publicar a tiempo, pero como va a ser el viene, aún no lo sé (nervios); a ver qué pasa.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett~_


	5. Día cuatro: Abogados

**Título** : Loco juicio

 **Género** : Humor/Parodia

 **Palabras** : 260

 **Tipo** : Poema/prosa

 **Advertencia** : AU. Universo Alternativo.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Relato contado en forma de prosa (poema).

 **【SasuHina month 2017】:**

 **Day 4—Abogados.**

「 _Los abogados son como físicos: lo que uno dice el otro lo contradice._ 」

 **—Sholom Aleichem**

En una sala de juicios se encontraban,

Dos amantes de la ley debatiendo,

Una la inocencia de su defendido alegaba,

Y él otro a su cliente estaba defendiendo.

La querella de ambos era barbara,

Pues ninguno de los dos se rendía,

La de ojos blancos vociferaba: "La culpa no es suya",

Mientras el peli-negro exclamaba : "Eso es mentira".

Sacaron las pruebas, los testigos y demás,

Intentaron hacerse caer pero el juez decía: "No a lugar";

Se fueron a receso sin encontrar la paz,

Y después del receso les fue igual.

Los cargos del acusado eran sobre robo de identidad,

Que según el Uchiha el acusado hurto sin piedad,

No obstante, la Hyûuga decía lo contrario,

Alegando que fue su cliente a quien le habían robado.

Los dimes y diretes continuaron todo el día,

Hasta el juez estaba harto de tanta palabrería,

A punto estaba de proclamar un culpable,

Cuando una persona apareció y dijo la verdad palpable.

Resulta que los mentirosos eran los dos,

Ya que era a él a quien le habían robado su autenticación,

Cubriendo sus faltas con documentos alterados;

El juez no lo pensó dos veces y los mandó prisión, 

Para que pagaran por hacerlo sufrir esa tremenda discusión.

Anonadados quedaron los abogados,

¡Se habían quedado sin el caso!

De repente el hombre miro a la mujer,

Y le dijo al oído; "Si no me voy con la victoria por lo menos te llevaré conmigo".

Sonrojada la fémina se alejó, 

Empero el varón en un descuido la beso.

"Eres linda" declaró,

Y sin más, cargándola se la llevó.

 **Notas finales;**

Bien, como dije ayer, hoy regrese a La Capital; estuve más de cinco horas en autobús y otras horas arreglando mi apartamento, así que no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir. Pero aún así no quería fallar -pues voy al corriente-, por lo cual me decidí por un poema (que es lo que más se me da). Aún así, pienso que no quedó bien del todo, lo siento por ello.

Solo quiero que recuerden que es una parodia/comedia, lo que significa que estabien la carencia de coherencia (lo sé, me estoy excusando vilmente). Les prometo que mañana tratare de hacerlo mejor.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett~_


	6. Día cinco: Cleptómano

**Título** : De ladrones y amadores.

 **Género** : Humor/Poético

 **Palabras** : 498

 **Tipo** : Poema/prosa

 **Advertencia** : AU. Universo Alternativo.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Relató contado en forma de prosa (poema).

* * *

 **【SasuHina month 2017】:**

 **Day 5- Cleptómano.**

「 _En casa del ladrón, te roban hasta la respiración_.」

 **—Anónimo**

* * *

Si pudiera definir en un vocablo su encuentro con el morocho, se inclinaría por _extraño_. Y eso era gracioso, ya que a ella siempre la habían etiquetado con esa palabra.

Fue en una fiesta de gala que daba su familia por el aniversario de la corporación "Byakugan", que obviamente, heredaría. Invitaron a varias personas importantes, como socios, amigos, políticos y uno que otro cronista para presumir su riqueza.

Todos estaban sumergidos en pláticas banales, que a la heredera le daban náuseas mortales, así que decidió declinar la invitación de un albino encantador(1) e irse a dormir a su futon.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó, cuando encontró a un varón robando cosas de su buró.

Sin tardar comenzó a gritar: "Un delincuente se metió a mi pieza". Pero este fue más rápido y tapándole la boca, le contó su verdad vergonzosa.

Uchiha Sasuke era su nombre, su clan era conocido por tener los mejores negocios y rivalizaba con el de sus predecesores.

Era el segundo en la línea sucesora y actualmente era víctima de una terrible _manía_.

"Digamos que, robo sin pensar", dijo el caucásico girando su cuello para ocultar un sonrojo mordaz.

La chica entrecerró los ojos analítica, ¿será que ese hombre le estaba diciendo mentiras?

El joven chasqueó la lengua, al parecer la damisela no le creía ni media letra. Y si su padre se enteraba que volvía las andadas, seguro lo regresaría al hospital sin chistar palabra.

Se rasco la cabeza afligido, mejor era huir antes de morir por un descuido. Sin más saltó por la ventana de la oji-perla y un grito ahogado salió de la última.

A partir de ese momento -y por azares de la vida-, continuaron sus encuentros. Y para desgracia de la Hyûuga, en la mayoría él estaba robando alguna cosilla.

Primero una lámpara en la empresa de la chica, luego un jarrón de la casa del tío de la misma. Otra vez lo sorprendió intentando saquear su refrigerado (aunque esta vez dijo que era el hambre y no su mera intención). La morocha empezó a creer que no era sólo coincidencia, ya que no era normal encontrarlo hasta en su conciencia.

Siempre tomando algo que tenía que ver con ella, y dando simples excusas como que era su naturaleza.

Muchas veces le dijo que fuera a ver a un doctor, pero el recio contestaba: "¡Con esos locos no vuelvo jamás!".

Hinata cansada se rindió, y dejo que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera sin control; lo malo es que ella terminaba regalando todo su descontrol.

Empero, pese a todo eso el joven no era tan malo. Debido a que le regalaba flores, que por su puesto había hurtado. La protegía de hombres que la deseaban de mala manera y la animaba en silencio cuando sus parientes la criticaban sin clemencia.

Así que no fue sorpresa caer en sus redes como muchos de sus objetos, después de todo era un cleptómano, y como tal, le robó el corazón sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

Hola~

Como siempre, viviendo al límite y publicando a minutos que acabe el día xD.

Como ayer publiqué una prosa, seguí con la misma secuencia pero en diferente formato. Espero que no sea muy confuso.

Como siempre, gracias a todos por su apoyo y ánimos.

Tambien quiero pedir una disculpa por el mal formato que he venido publicando, es que por las prima se los he subido desde mi celular, y pues, ahí no se puede hacer gran cosa. Trataré de mejorar en los futuros relatos.

( **1** ) ¿Se dieron cuanta de quién se trata? Sip, es Toneri sexy albino Otsutsuki xD

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett~_


	7. Día seis: Biblioteca

**Título** : Un bibliotecario con complejo de mago

 **Género** : Hurt/Comfort/Drama

 **Palabras** : 2023

 **Tipo** : Oneshot

 **Advertencia** : AU. Universo Alternativo.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo esta en POV de Sasuke. En esta historia Sasuke tiene 23 años y Hinata 18 (¿pedofilia? Tal vez ;v, okno). Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

* * *

 **【SasuHina month 2017】:**

 **Day ⑹- Biblioteca.**

 _「Sin las bibliotecas, ¿qué nos queda?; no tendríamos pasado ni futuro.」_

 **—Ray Bradbury**

* * *

Muchos piensan que la vida de un bibliotecario es aburrida, y ciertamente, están en todo lo correcto.

Llevo poco más de un año ejerciendo este "trabajo" y la verdad es que preferiría comer tomatillo(1) por el resto de mi vida que seguir aquí.

Y, como se nota, yo no pedí estar laborando en este lugar. Si no que mi padre y hermano me obligaron porque, según ellos, esto me enseñaría más responsabilidades.

—Tonterías—bufo molesto. Mientras recargo mi mano en mi mandíbula y el codo en el escritorio.

—Aquí nunca sucede nada.—digo a un montón de libros a mi alrededor.

No mentía, desde que llegue solo veo a nerds devorando escritos y uno que otro vándalo intentando hacerse el "hombrecillo".

Más de una vez he intentado liberarme de esta condena, siendo detenido por uno de los agentes de mi progenitor, quienes me "acompañan" -cargan- de regreso sin ninguna compasión.

—Tendré que ponerme creativo.—menciono la nada, estudiando mis extremidades.

La quincuagésimo séptima vez era la vencía, **tenía que serlo.**

Sin más me quite el bobo delantal que me obligaba a usar y salte sobre el escritorio con dirección a la área de Escapes, magia y hechizos. Seguramente ahí encontraría algo que pudiera ser de ayuda. Pudiera haber usado mi celular y el internet, pero se me fue confiscado la vigésima primera vez, por lo cual solo tenía mi ingenio y este montón de letras para huir.

Pase por la sección de ciencia e humanidades, era un recinto enorme para ser una simple biblioteca. Tenía más de treinta pasillos y cuatro pisos que cualquiera bien se perdería. Doble a la derecha en la división de cocina, y ¡bingo! Estaba en frente de lo que seguro me llevaría hasta la salida.

Tome el libro " _Escapando como Harry Houdini"_ , si este sujeto pudo escapar de la muerte, obviamente me ayudaría irme sin ningún problema.

De regreso a mi "puesto", vislumbre a una joven enfrente del mueble.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—pregunté golpeado, no tenía tiempo que perder con una cría que no sabía leer el mapa sobre la distribución del local.

—S-si—con una voz poco audible contestó—Quisiera solicitar una credencial...—finalizó en susurro.

Puje molesto, más trabajo.

Brincando volví a mi asiento y escuche como la chica daba un grito asustada.

" _Tonta_ ", pensé burlesco. Era su culpa por obstruirse en mis planes.

La mire más de cerca, portaba el uniforme de una de las mejores preparatorias del país con camisa y saco manga larga junto con una falda bastante larga para mi gusto, se veía que el uniforme no era de su talla. Su cabello era negro y largo, tenía la cabeza agachada, sosteniendo su mochila en su pecho, lo que me impedía ver su rostro, aunque sinceramente no importaban.

—Nombre completo, dirección y teléfono.—demande seco, sacando una libreta, pluma y lo que sería su credencial.

La chica tardó un poco en procesar los que le dije y cuando lo comprendió, se empezó a poner nerviosa y terminó tirando su mochila y todas sus cosas.

—Torpe—le dije, sin inmutarme a ayudarla.

La estudiante no se quejó ante mi insulto, solo dijo un ligero "lo siento" y recogió todo sus útiles.

—M-mi nombre es Hyûuga Hinata.—mencionó con atropello.—Y...está es mi dirección.—me dio un recibo que contenía sus demás datos.

—Mmm...—transcribí los datos, más aún faltaba el rubro de número.—Dame tu celular.—ordene tajante.

—N-no tengo...—contestó vacilante.

—Lo necesito par terminar el maldito formato, dámelo.—exigí irritado.

—E-enserio señor bibliotecario, no tengo.—sus palabras flaqueaban, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Vamos niña, no quiero tu numero para mi, es el mugre formato. Coopera.—sentencie alzando la voz cada vez más.

—P-...perdone...—dijo con un hilo de voz.

Azote mis puños en el mueble y me giré a verla, encontrándome con unos ojos más blancos que la luna al borde del llanto.

"¡ _Rayos_!", maldije por dentro.

Odio el ruido de las personas al llorar y si mis padres se enteran que hice llorar a otra mujer me van a matar.

—Está bien.—suspire cansado—Aquí está.—le extendí el pequeño papel plastificado.

Le di la espalda ignorándola y escuche un pequeño "gracias".

Ahora sí, a concertarse en lo importarte: mi gran escape.

 **...**

Pese a que mi plan no tenía ningún fallo, no se como Itachi se enteró antes y, como era de esperarse, mandó un gran séquito de guardias y policías para evitar la fuga. Me dio un ultimátum, privandome de herramientas para mí salida.

Así que no me quedaba otra que seguir sus reglas, por el momento.

Recline mi asiento hacia atrás, subiendo mis pies al escritorio, cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer tendría que soportar está monotonía, y encontrar algo divertido que hacer.

Sin embargo, en este montos de hojas, polvo y letras no había nada que llamase mi atención. Y claro, ponerme a sacudir o arreglar los estantes no era una opción.

Gruñí harto. Ojalá ya fueran las siete para irme a casa.

Cerré mis ojos para dormir un poco, de todas maneras a esta hora no venía nadie.

A punto de caer rendido, oí el suave, pero insistente ruido de golpes contra la madera.

—Emm...disculpe—una voz femenina sacudió mis sentidos.—Señor bibliotecario...—pese a que el tiemble de su voz era delicado, seguía siendo pertinaz.

Con pereza entre abrí uno de mis ojos, aún con mi última posición, y encontré a la cría de la otra vez, agarrando un par de libros.

—Tsk.—aprieto mis dientes con molestia.—¿Qué quieres?—

—Yo...—vacila en su hablar,—quisiera llevarme estos libros, por favor.—pide extendiendo los ejemplares, inclinando su rostro.

—Molestia.—musito satírico, tomándolos de su mano con mala gana.

Hago el papeleo pertinente, sello las últimas páginas y...

—Dame.—ordenó sin verla.

Algo aturdido reacciona, y haciendo malabares saca de su mochila su credencial.

—Tonta.—repetí aquel insulto, y de soslayo vi temblaba levemente.

—Ok, aquí está.—le devolví los libros y el carnet, no sin antes ver los títulos.

 _El temor de un hombre sabio_ y _El Bosco_ , menudos libros para una **_princesa_**.

—Gracias.—con una pequeña reverencia agradeció y se fue sin más.

 _"Si que es rara"_ , me dije.

 **...**

Había cancelado mis intentos de escape, no por la palabras de mis padres, o la seguridad extra que había puesto, sino porque quería ganarme su confianza y así esperar el momento exacto para salir de aquí.

Fingía hacer mis quehaceres y hasta atendía de buena manera a los usuarios, claro, en mi mente los insultaba al ser tan indoctos que ni un pasillo podían encontrar.

En cuanto a esa chica...

Últimamente ha venido más veces de las que puedo contar, -y no es que lo haga-. Siempre viene y lee algo de diferentes secciones, a la semana se lleva un par de libros y los regresa la siguiente.

—Disculpe.—era ella de nuevo, extendiéndome otro par de tomos.—Podría...—empezó, más no la deje terminar pues ya sabia de que se trataba.

—Si, si.—intervine, quitándole los libros y registrándolos.—Toma.—dije entregándoselos.

—Gra...—ahí estaban otra vez sus estúpidos agradecimientos;

—Oi, deja de agradecer, tonta.—espete con desasosiego.

—Lo...—no, si odiaba algo más que sus agradecimientos, eras sus absurdas disculpas.

—Cállate.—ordene, y pude escuchar un "sup" como hipo de sus labios.—¿No te cansas tanto de agradecer y disculparte? Eres una Hyûuga, deberías tener más educación.—declare examinado la detenidamente.

Sí, sabía sobre su estirpe. Ya que mi familia también era importante -que el estuviera ahí era por capricho de los mismos-. Debido a eso, conocía a los Hyûugas, su distintivo rasgo ocular, y la reconocía personalidad fría; todo lo contrario a niña frente a sus ojos.

—Yo...—comenzó a hablar, empero guardó silencio.

—Vamos, habla. Me aburro.—incite juguetón.

—Lo soy, pero...—pronunció, tocándose la muñeca derecha mientras aún cargaba los libros.

Aprecié más de cerca su muñeca, viendo pequeñas marcas no muy amigables.

—Mm...—até cabos, no era gran ciencia lo que significaba.

Saque de una bagueta bajo mi mesa y arroje un ejemplar por encima.

—Léelo, tal vez te sirva.—dije como si nada. Y me fui de ahí.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, volvió, como de costumbre.

—T-tome.—me dio un obento finamente envuelto en una tela azul.

—¿Qué es?—interrogue alzando una ceja.

—Oniguiris.—respondió—S-si quiere...puede tirarlos—agregó, para después correr de ahí.

Algo sorprendido destape el recipiente y si, efectivamente eran viñas de arroz.

 _"Está prohibido comer en la biblioteca"_ , medite, _"Pero que diablos, a quién le importa"_ , exclamé por dentro y metí una de las bolas a mi boca.

Sorpresivamente sabían bien, pudieran ser hechos por uno de sus chefs, aunque juzgando sus acciones de ayer; era imposible.

Termine toda la comida, y sin cuidado coloque el obento a un lado.

Pasaron las horas, y la chica regreso. Pareciera que estuviera en una especie de debate interno, para ahorrar toda esa molestia, hable:

—Para la otra, quiero tomates. Y recuerda, odio lo dulce.—señalé donde estaban los trastes y me giré como si nada.

Al menos tendré comida decente en tanto planeo mi escape, pues padre me había quitado los privilegios de comida cuando se enteró que estaba huyendo vestido de repartidor.

 **...**

Al paso de las semanas la chica Hyûuga me explicó más sobre su vida. Como me imaginé, era maltratada por su familia. Y su personalidad tímida y sumisa reflejaba eso.

Además, teníamos más cosas en común de lo que imaginaba.

Casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba leyendo en silencio a mi lado, le conté un poco sobre mi situación y sonrío algo irónica por mí predicamento;

 _—Si, tal vez no sea tan malo como lo que sufres; pero odio estar preso.—explique girando mi cabeza._

 _—Disculpe.—se excusó divertida—Y le entiendo, a mi tampoco me gusta estar encerrada.—término, oscureciendo su mirada._

Otra veces comíamos juntos, aunque al principio ella se alteró al saber que comía en la biblioteca.

 _—P-pero, ¡aquí no se puede comer!—exclamó en voz baja._

 _—Claro que se puede, no ves lo que hago.—mencione mientras abría el obento._

 _—S-señor bibliotecario, ¡está mal!—regaño nervios._

 _—No.—sentencie.—Y si fuera así, tú tendrías la culpa; por darme almuerzos en este lugar.—comente con cizaña._

 _—P-pero yo no creí que usted...—incrédula rebatió._

 _—¿Creeias que me iba al baño a comerlos?—cuestione cínico._

 _—Ou...—hizo un mohín ante mi interrogante y suspirando abrió su parte._

Y algunas veces, me platicaba de sus sueños.

 _—Quisiera estudiar en Julliard...—comentó mientras leía un libro de la historia del arte._

 _—¿La escuela de arte?—pregunte con descuido._

 _—Si.—contestó acariciando una página con la pintura de Goya. Sus ojos perleados chispeaban al ver las imágenes y causaban una extraña sensación en mi interior._

No obstante, siempre estaba planeando mi salida de ahí. Y algunas veces, me ayudaba con los preparativos.

 _—¿No cree que es muy complicado?—preguntó sobándose la barbilla al ver mis planos._

 _—Puede ser, pero seguro será efectivo.—respondí orgulloso._

 _—Esto es muy al estilo de Houdini.—espeto._

 _—Me base en alguno de sus trabajos.—_

 _—Pienso que es muy complicado y extravagante.—_

 _—¿Como lo harías tu?—rete mordaz._

 _En contestación, me dio muchos puntos y consejos que la verdad, no tome en cuenta. Refunfuñe exasperado y ella sonrió contenta. Al menos me ayudará a no errar._

Había pasado más de medio año desde su llegada al recinto y hoy era el día en que haría mi escape del siglo.

Ella se encontraba a mi lado, alistando los últimos arreglos.

—Deseo que esta vez lo logre.—dijo, con una voz quebrada. Parecía que iba a llorar, la vi por un momento. Conocía su anhelo de ser libre igual que yo, podría llevarla conmigo, realmente fue algo que pensé hace unos días.

Lo haría, solamente si ella accedía...

—Ven conmigo.—propuse.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, y supo que no mentía. Sonrió ligeramente y sacó una maleta de uno de los estantes.

—Esperaba a que me lo pidiera.—y luego río cantarina.

No pude reprimir un gesto de alegría, esa tonta era más lista de lo que creía.

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

Como recompensa por mis anteriores trabajos decadentes les traigo un OS. Como ya había hecho much romance, ahora incluí drama y eso.

Sobre Sasuke...

El es un chico adinerado, pero realmente no quiere la vida de tanto atavío. No es rebelde en si, solamente quiere su propio camino. Estaba cursando el antepenúltimo año de la universidad en Economía y ciencias políticas, pero decidió que eso no era loq je quería y se salió. Itachi y Fugaku no estuvieron de acuerdo, así que para darle una lección lo mandaron de bibliotecario. Nuestro emo favorito solo quiere ser libre.

Y encontró a Hinata, es una estudiante de último grado sometía al mandato de sus familiares quien le exigen que estudie Finanzas y negocios internacionales; cuando lo que ella desea es estudiarlas artes.

El común denominador entre ellos es su amor por la libertad.

Y pues, imagínense el resto xD.

Ojo, aún no florece el amor como tal entre ellos. Si embargo, el apego que sienten es innegable; no es romance después de todo.

(1) Tomate verde. Lo contrario de tomate rojo.

Ahora sí viene lo bueno, mañana comienzan mis clases, así que a ver qué pasa xD

Mil gracias por su apoyo.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett~_


	8. Día siete: Parentesco por ley

**Título:** Mininos enamorados

 **Género:** General

 **Palabras:** 239

 **Tipo:** Drabble

 **Advertencia:** AU. Universo Alternativo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV de omnisciente.

* * *

 **【** **SasuHina month 2017** **】** **:**  
 **Day** 7 **\- Parentesco por ley.**  
 **(Cuñada, tío/a político, consuegro/a)**

 **「** _Todo gato siempre buscará, y generalmente encontrará, el sitio más confortable dentro de una habitación seleccionada al azar._ **」**

— **Ondinet**

* * *

—¡No dejaré que mi hija se case con tu bestia!—bramó un varón de pelo negro.

—¡¿Cree que dejare a mi niño con su cosa?!—vociferaba delicada -aunque enojada- una voz femenina.

—¡Entonces dile a tu bestia que deja a mi princesa en paz!—gritó furioso.

—¡O mejor le dice a su cría que deje de visitar a mi hijo!—rebatía molesta.

—¡No permitiré está unió!—declaró el morocho mientras cargar a una felina negra en sus brazos, la cual antes estuvo restregándose contra un gato blanco.

—¡Yo tampoco!—sentenció la mujer, tomando de igual manera a su mascota.

Ambos se miraron mordaces, blanco y negro chocaron. Pero antes de que algo sucediera, los mininos ronronearon tristes.

Los dueños regresaron a ver a sus brazos, aquellas miradas felinas los derritieron al instante.

Suspiraron derrotados.

—Esta bien...—comenzó el caucásico.

—Dejaremos que se _casen_...—concluyó la morena.

Los gatos maullaron felices y saltaron de su amos para restregarse otra vez enamorados.

Los humanos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la escena. Más que cualquier otra cosa, deseaban la felicidad de sus"hijos".

Se regresaron a ver. El joven aprecio las dulces curvas de su ahora consuegra, junto con su largo cabello negro, cintura de avispa y piel nívea.

 _"Tal vez no sea tan malo ser su_ _ **consuegro**_ _.",_ pensó. Y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su boca.

Mientras que la chica mirando confusa, meditaba en dónde viviría la nueva pareja de casados.

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

Bueno, como mencioné ayer, he vuelto a la universidad. Y la verdad, ya me tiene hasta el cuello de proyecto, tareas y cursos extras.

Lamentó que sea tan corto, pero de hecho aún tengo que estudiar. Tome mi momento de descanso para escribir esto -y no fallar con el reto-. Así que disculpen de nuevo.

En este drabble Sasuke y Hinata son vecinos, ambos tiene gatos (Sasuke hembra y Hinata varón), negro y blanco respectivamente. Sus mascotas se aman, pero ellos no quieren su unión (algo así como Romeo y Julieta). Pero al final, ellos desean la felicidad de sus "hijos", así que acceden y se convierten en _consuegros;_ con parentesco por ley. Ya que, como sabrán, los suegros se vuelven segundos padres de los yernos/nueras.

Sasuke no conocía muy bien antes a Hinata, así que cuando la vio más de seca, supo que de ahí era xD

La verdad la idea me gustó, pero por el tiempo no lo pude alargar más. Espero que con esta explicación tengan para imaginar.

Lo había terminado ayer, pero mi internet fallo; hasta ahora pude subirlo.

Mañana trataré de subir algo.

Nos vemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett~_


	9. Día ocho: Dibujo Discusión-fanart fav

**Título:** Destino

 **Género:** Drama/Confort/Hurt

 **Palabras:** 1844

 **Tipo:** Oneshot

 **Advertencia:** AU. Alternative Universe.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son este universo no tuvo lugar la masacre Uchiha, aún así, los acontecimientos de Pain, Madara y Kaguya; sí, solo que de distinta manera. El escenario de esta historia ocurre cronológicamente en la película "TheLast", aunque por obviedad, los eventos están cambiados a favor de la trama. Las personalidades de Hinata y Sasuke están ligeramente alteradas, no es OOC, dado que es un universo alterno. Algo así como RTN.

* * *

 **【SasuHina month 2017】: Day 8 - Dibujo: Discusión; Fanart favorito.**

「 _A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo_.」

—Jean de La Fontaine

* * *

—Rescaten a Hanabi Hyûuga.—ordenó la sexta sombra de fuego sentado detrás de su escritorio.—Shinkamaru, eres el líder de la misión. Te he mandado los pormenores del asunto.—anunció mirando al joven con coleta en forma de piña.

—¡Hai!—al unisón el escuadrón de cuatro integrantes vociferó firme.

La hija menor del líder Hyûuga había sido raptada por quien se proclamaba como el salvador de este siglo:

Toneri Otsutsuki, último descendiente de Hamura Otsutsuki, el cual estaba por ejecutar el Decreto Celestial de su antepasado.

Tenían que recuperar a la Hyûuga menor, contener al lunático(1) y detener la bomba hacia la Tierra. Kakashi confiaba en su antiguo equipo, sabía lo capaces que eran y con la guía del genio Nara, nada podría fallar.

Por eso, no entendía porque sentía que algo faltaba.

 **(...)**

—Hinata,—llamó una voz aterciopelada en medio de la sala oscura.—vine por ti.

De pronto, el cuarto se iluminó.

Presentando una figura masculina, vestida por un kimono muy fino color blanco con aguamarina. Camino con cuidado hasta posicionarse delante de la mencionada, con los ojos cerrados.

—Llegaste.—pronunció la dama con calma. Estaba sentada en una silla, bordado lo que parecía una bufanda muy larga.

—Por su puesto, te lo prometí y siempre cumplo mi palabra.—sentenció sonriente. Se sentía rebosante de alegría, por fin la conocía. La mujer que había vigilado por mucho tiempo, su compañera para toda la eternidad; con quien nunca volvería a estar solo.

—Eso es bueno.—suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Recordaba cómo este ser había invadido sus sueños y en medio de visiones algo extrañas él se presentó, y juro que vendría por ella. —Entonces, hay que irnos.—mencionó, guardando su tejido en la mochila que estratégicamente escondió a lado de la silla.

El joven albino le tendió la mano gustoso, le emocionaba que ella estuviera tan dispuesta.

La oji-perla sonrió estrafalaria, debía ser cuidadosa y salvar a su hermana lo antes posible.

 **(...)**

El cielo estrellado adornaba la noche donde dos hombres corrían a toda velocidad.

Habían concluido con éxito su misión, pero el Hokage les había mandado un mensaje de último momento con solo tres palabras: Hyuuga-Otsutsuki-Bosque.

Entre ninjas los códigos estaba a la orden del día, pues no podían exponer sus secretos a quienes se osarán interceptar sus mensajes. Por lo mismo, esas palabras tan poderosas solo significaba que era algo muy importante, tanto como para dejar expuestos tales vocablos.

Dado a que clanes tan emblemáticos y celestiales como esos debían tratarse con celosía.

Se detuvieron poco antes de entrar a Konoha, en una pequeña cueva, tenían que elaborar un plan antes de llegar.

—Sasuke,—habló el mayor.—debe estar cerca, está atento.

—Sí, niisan.—afirmó el morocho.

Activaron su doujutsu, en busca de su objetivo. Extrañándose al ver un montículo de tierra delante de ellos.

Se regresaron a ver y pensaron: "Eso no estaba ahí".

Con cautela arribaron al montecito de tierra y examinando con su sharingan se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

—Por Kami...—exclamó absorto Itachi.

Su ototo abrió los ojos al darse cuanta que una persona viva yacía enterrado, pero lo más asombroso era que estaba luchando por salir.

De repente una gran cantidad de chakra salió cuidadosamente de suelo, haciendo explotar la tierra. Los ninjas se alejaron, ya sabían quién se encontraba preso, pues solo un clan tenía tal control de chakra y solo un hombre podría manejarlo hasta esa magnitud.

—Hiashi-sama...—musitó el shinobi de los cuervos.

—Hyûuga-dono—secundó su hermano menor.

El varón de ojos perlas se liberó de su cárcel terrestre, sin embargo, lucía notablemente cansado por el esfuerzo. Caminó unos pasos y cayó hincado, los Uchiha's fueron a socorrerlo.

—Hanabi...luna...Hamura-sama...Tenseiga...—murmuraba al azar, los ninjas tenían algo de información, por eso sabían sobre el asunto.

No obstante, cuando el líder del clan Hyûuga mencionó a cierta persona, el futuro heredero del legado Uchiha quedó paralizado de miedo.

—Hinata...—

 **(...)**

La batalla contra el poseedor de los ojos de la reencarnación(2) llegaba a su clímax, la Luna que había servido como plataforma de pelea lucia deformada con más cráteres de los que tenía. Una nube de polvo y fuego inundaba el centro de toda la acción, ocasionando dificultad para ver.

El guardian del kyuubi generaba grandes esferas de energía para contrarrestar los ataques de diversos clones provenientes del albino.

Entre tanto Kurama junto con un susano perfecto batían a duelo con el monstruo lunar. Su dueño (del susano) estaba al otro extremo, blandiendo su espalda contra marionetas envenenadas.

Librándose de unas pocas, corrió hacia el heredero celestial, sorprendiéndole por el frente derecho con su Kusanagi(3) cubierta de chakra eléctrico.

Ambos doujutsus conectaron.

El alienígena pudo evadir el ataque casi por suerte. Empero, algunos mechones de cabello cayeron por la precisión del ataque.

—Vaya, parece que no lo haces tan mal, Uchiha.—fanfarrón mencionó.

—Maldito...—gruñó encolerizado. Este ser no sólo se había atrevido a querer destruir la Tierra, sino que se había metido con _ella_.

Acabaría con él.

Por otro lado, Naruto intentaba conectar un rasengan con el cuerpo principal. Sin saber que el verdadero se encontraba donde su mejor amigo.

El Nara analizaba todo con desespero, trataba de idear algo para detener todo esto, más que nada: la bomba.

—Problemático...—murmuró sacando un cigarro de su boca, apagándolo de una pisada.

El viejo Hamura había dicho que se necesitaba el chakra suyo y de su hermano para detener "el juicio", pero hasta ahora solo sabía que tanto Naruto como Sasuke contaban con el de Hagoromo.

Por su puesto, Toneri contenía el de Hamura, aunque sería imposible obtenerlo.

Debía pensar en algo ya, su equipo...no, todo el planeta dependía de eso.

—Sai, crea un halcón por favor. Tengo una idea.—pidió a su compañero de lado, quien solo asintió y procedió a escribir en su pergamino.

—¡Chōjū Giga(4)!—exclamó y de la nada apareció el ave de papel gigante.

Ambos subieron al lomo de la bestia.

 **(...)**

—Hanabi, ¿te encuentras bien?—cuestionó la hermana mayor.

—Lo estoy, one-sama...—respondió despacio.—solo...—llevó sus manos a donde deberían estar sus ojos, más ahora había vendas.

Los dientes de la mayor crujieron.

Su plan de ganarse la confianza del lunático funcionó. La trajo a su guarida y le enseñó cada rincón de la misma. Ganó su confianza, al punto de dejarle el camino abierto para rescatar a su imoutó cuando sus camaradas arribaron.

Sabía cómo detenerlo, aún así, también conocía su pasado.

" _Piensa con claridad"_ , se dijo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Cargo a su hermana e hizo unos sellos de mano; teletransportandose afuera, reuniéndose con Sakura, la cual luchaba contra los sirvientes marionetas.

Bajo a su imouto con delicadeza y acudió al auxilio de la oji-verde.

Se posicionó a espaldas de peli-chicle, sin embargo, los títeres dejaron de luchar al percibirla y haciendo una reverencia la llamaron " _Hime-sama_ ".

—Parece que hasta aquí eres una princesa.—irónica Haruno comentó.

—Cierra la boca.—rebatió Hinata. La llevó lejos de ahí junto a su hermana, le encargó a esta última y sin más fue con el rubio y caucásico.

 **(...)**

Toneri enloqueció de furia al enterarse sobre la traición de su amada. En consecuencia sufrió una metamorfosis, perdió el control de su poder y ahora está lo consumía convirtiéndolo en un humanoide.

Minutos antes Sai junto a Shiksmaru bajaron cerca de Hinata y este último le preguntó lo que venía conjeturando.

Y en efecto, la heredera Hyûuga poseía chakra de Hamura.

La respuesta era sencilla, debían unir fuerzas y derrotar al de ojos celestiales.

Pero Naruto ya estaba cansado.

Por estar distraído una marioneta le absorbió gran cantidad de chakra, dejándolo a duras penas con lo suficiente para sobrevivir y mantener a Kurama en pie.

Los únicos que quedaban era Sasuke y Hinata, el genio perezoso esperaba que con ellos fuera suficiente.

Sintió un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, la sensación de ser tocado por _ella_ lo llenaba de plenitud.

Sabía que no debía pensar así en un momento tan crítico como ese, más le era imposible, después de todo Hinata Hyûuga le sujetaba la mano.

Un tímido rubor apareció en sus mejillas, la regreso a ver, lucía imponente, decidida y hermosa.

Sonrío con satisfacción culposa, delante de ellos estaba aquel canalla que había perdido la cabeza, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra contra sus personas, el planeta sufría del choque de algunas rocas que se desprendían de su satélite; el mundo entero se compungía ante la inminente destrucción, aún así, él no cabía en felicidad por estar agarrado de _ella_.

—Sasuke-san, liberemos nuestros chakras y acabemos con esto de una ves por todas.—solemne dijo la fémina, volteán hacia el varón, dándole una sonrisa acogedora.

El Uchiha solo pudo extender su sonría a más no poder y asintió.

El calor abrasador pero extrañamente agradable los envolvió. Morado y azul perlado se combinaron.

Aún tomados de las manos corrieron a una velocidad exorbitante hacia Toneri.

—Kuroki Chidori(5)—

—Jūho Sōshiken(6)—

Los jóvenes gritaron el nombre de su jutsus, los más poderosos que tenían.

Si pudiesen darle un nombre a esa mezcla, seguramente sería Jūho Sōshiken to Kuroki Chidori(7), o al menos eso pensó el morocho. Aunque luego se regaño por no concentrarse, otra vez.

Un golpe único y certero; nivelado con precisión, estallando en una luz segadora, fue el resultado del ataque proveniente de herederos asestarles.

No hubo mucho que decir, el Otsutsuki fue derrotado y con ello la Tierra se salvó.

Para la sorpresa de todos la princesa del Byakugan lo perdonó y le hizo ver su error. Hasta lo invitó a su planeta de origen ante la mirada incrédula de us compañeros.

Ella sabía que Toneri también era una víctima de las guerras ninjas, quería mostrarle el hermoso mundo que no pudo describir, ese que estaba oculto entre las contiendas y masacres sin fin.

Pero este se negó, tenía que pagar su actos.

La Hyûuga mayor insistió sin ningún resultado favorable, al final él le prometió que la visitará alguien día, ella le creyó, pues él siempre cumplía su palabra.

Todo esto ante las miradas ofuscadas de la mayoría de sus acompañantes, y una triste de cierto espadachín.  
 **  
**

 **(...)**

—Hinata-san...creo que esto le pertenece.—dijo el heredero Uchiha, extendiéndole un pedazo de tela, roto y algo quemado que antes había sido una larga, hermosa y brillante bufanda. Su voz denotaba preocupación y nerviosismo, se podía apreciar el deseo del chico por no causarle más sufrimiento.

Había encontrado aquel objeto mientras la buscaba en la fortaleza del alienigena. No le era oculto el pasatiempo de la chica por el bordado, y después de lo acontecido en la luna, se daba una idea de quién era el dueño.

—No.—negó lentamente la fémina, impidiendo con sus dos manos que le entregará la prenda.—Hice esto con todo el amor que podía tener para aquel que mereciera tales sentimientos.—se acercó un poco ante la mirada atónita del moreno.—La hice para ti.—declaró con una sonrisa melancólica, viendo por última vez al astro blanco iluminar la noche, regresando su vista al Uchiha. Porque lo había entendido, quien la amó, cuidó y atesoró:—...siempre fuiste tú.

* * *

 **Notas del autor;**

( **1** ) Es un juego de palabras, en si sabemos que lunático es una persona carente de juicio racional y puede ser un insulto. Sin embargo, la utilice también como descriptivo de Toneri, el equivalente a terrícola en este planeta, pero al ser él de la Luna, se me hice gracioso el guiño (risas).

( **2** ) En japonés Tenseiga, solo que lo deje en su traducción al español en esta oración.

( **3** ) La chokutō (espada) que vemos portar a Sasuke, por si se les olvidaba.

( **4** ) Imitación de Imagen Super Bestias

( **5** ) Chidori Negro

( **6** ) Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León

( **7** ) "Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León y millares de pájaros negros", en otra palabras: la combinación de ambas técnicas.

 **Extra** :

 _Imouto_ : Hermana menor

 _Ototo_ : Hermano menor

 _Niisan_ : Hermano mayor

 _Onesama_ :Honorable hermana mayor.

 _Sama_ : Sufijo que denota sumo respeto.

 _Dono_ : Sufijo que denota mucho respeto (menor a sama).

 _Kami_ : Dios.

 _Hime_ : Princesa

 **(...)**

Hola a todo, lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no me asomaba por aquí. Mi excusa de siempre: la universidad. Pero bueno...

Creo que la mayoría sabrá solo el terremoto que azoto a México el pasado 19 de septiembre, pues bien, yo vivo en una de los estados donde afectó más: Morelos. Así que tanto la universidad como construcciones aledañas sufrieron daños significativo, por eso suspendieron las clases.

Primeramente expresos mis buenos deseos hacia los afectados y los voluntarios, segundo agradezco el apoyo dado.

Tendré un poco de tiempo para escribir y publicar por lo sucedido, pero no prometo nada.

Respecto a la historia, no hay nada en particular. Como dije en el anterior escrito, terminaré todos los retos del mes SH. El día ocho trata sobre el fanart favorito, de hecho este no es mi dibujo favorito de la pareja, pero fue el único que me inspiro (sí, es el de la multimedia).

La historia es algo rara, más por la narrativa. Quise probar algo nuevo, la verdad me gustó, espero no haberlos confundido demasiado.

Como mencioné al inicio es un universo alterno, aquí Sasuke es frío, pero más pegándole a lo tímido. Esto fue así porque en la imagen Sasuke le dice a Hinata "-san", sabemos que nuestro emo renegado jamás sería educado con nadie. Aún así, me lo imaginé siendo cortes y amable, este fue el resultado. También me basé un poco en el carácter del Doug, hijo de enano "Tontin" en la película Descendientes, apenas vi la película y quede enamorada de ese tierno, tímido y graciosos ser.

En cuento a Hinata, solamente es más decidida. Por los demás es igual.

Originalmente esto debía ser un Drabble, luego se convirtió en viñeta, para terminar en oneshot. Lo tuve que parar ahí, sino se iría a la lista de proyectos con p de pendientes (risas).

Sin más me despido, no sin antes agradecer por todo el apoyo dado.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina︎Benett_


	10. Día nueve: Té

**Título** : Reunión.

 **Género** : Amistad/Familia

 **Palabras** : 2131

 **Tipo** : Oneshot

 **Advertencia** : **W** hat **I** f...?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...Sasuke es nombrado heredero y la revolución Uchiha jamás se llevo acabo?

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Hinata tiene 5 años y Sasuke 6.

* * *

【 **SasuHina month 2017】: Day 9- Té.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _『No existe problema tan grave o tan grande que no se reduzca con una buena taza de té.』_

— ** _Bernard-Paul Heroux_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 **Reunión**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

—El té está amargo.—decía un chiquillo de cabellos como la noche.

—Así es su sabor, Sasuke.—contestó con simpleza su padre.

Se encontraba en una sala ceremonial, hace poco habían salido de ahí algunos sirvientes después de traerles una bandeja con té y galletas, el salón era amplio, elegante y frío.

" _Muy diferente a casa_.", pensó el infante haciendo un puchero.

El complejo Hyûuga era demasiado serio y totalmente incómodo para su gusto. Deseaba salir de ahí, pero su padre le dijo que esta era una reunión importante y que, como futuro líder del clan, debía empezar a inmiscuirse en estos asuntos.

" _Ahora sé porque abdicaste al título, Itachi-niisan._ ", se dijo, recordando que tan solo un par de meses atrás,su hermano mayor había renuncia a la primogenitura.

Todo había sido muy complicado y delicado en ese entonces, sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma, Itachi logró salir victorioso.

Aunque en secreto Sasuke anhelaba ser el heredero, ahora le parecía una condena. No imagino que tenía que asistir a estas cosas aburridas.

Suspiró enfadado, encorvandose en el proceso, deshaciendo aquella postura rígida y formal.

Su u progenitor lo volteó a ver. El mayor, empatizo con su hijo. Sabía que estas reuniones podían ser tediosas y más para un niño de seis años.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Puedes hacerlo, eres mi heredero, hijo.—dijo, dándole unas palmadas algo torpes en la espalda, tratando de darle ánimo.

Y como si esas palabras fueran un encantamiento, el morocho menor volvió a su postura original, con más energía que nunca.

Fugaku sonrió de medio lado, después de todo su hijo menor parecía ser el indicado para heredar su legado.

Luego de unos minutos se abrieron las puertas del recinto y entraron Hiashi, el líder del con Hyūga, junto con su primogénita heredera.

Con movimientos gráciles, casi angelicales, se sentaron frente a los peli-negros. El varón con una mirada frívola y la menor sin poder sostener la vista a sus invitados.

—Disculpe la demora, pero habíamos quedado que la junta sería a las 7:30 am, no a las 7:00 am.—recitó sin sentimientos el de ojos cuál perlas.

—Cierto, pero creí que los Hyūgas eran madrugadores y puntuales.—se excusó el morocho mayor con falsedad, denotando superioridad.

El usuario del Byakugan exasperó, y aunque su rostro no se inmutó, ese gesto era por enojo e indignación.

—Lo somos.—concreto.—La puntualidad significa estar a la hora acordada, ni un segundo más o menos; pues tal cosa se consideraría una grosería, puede que los demás tengan el tiempo bien estructurado y hacer eso solo sería una distracción y hundimiento al itinerario.—explicó—Por ejemplo, el clan se levanta desde las 4:30 am para entrenar y seguir lineamientos. El que llegará antes generó un descontrol.—con acidez expresó.—Aunque no debería extrañarme, después de todo los Uchihas son conocidos por su irreverencia y brutalidad.—agregó déspota.

El líder del ojo rojo apretó la mandíbula. Ese estirado arrogante era un bastardo.

La atmósfera entre los adultos se intensificó, parecía que rayos chocaban en lugar de sus miradas.

—Esto...Otto-sama...—se escuchó despacio una suave voz, y unas pequeñas manos jalaron con suavidad el kimono ceremonial del patriarca Hyūga. Este se sorprendió por el acto de su hija.

Conocía lo cobarde y tímida que podía ser, aún así, su deseo de evitar los problemas y preocupación por los otros eran más fuertes, al punto de enfrentarlo -o algo así-.

" _Tal vez, serás una digna sucesora..."_ ,pensó el Hyûuga. De reojo la observó y vio como se encorvaba nerviosa. _"O quizás no..."_ , meditó e inhaló.

—Ya no importa.—interrumpió el varón de ojos perlas—Mejor empecemos lo que nos compete.—sentenció acomodando su postura.

El moreno mayor alzó una ceja intrigado. Al parecer esa mocosa si tenía influencia en el "gran Hyūga", pese a que sus fuentes decían lo contrario.

" _Interesante..."_ , reflexionó el Uchiha.

—Comencemos, Hiashi.—respondió con osadía, remarcado su nombre. Conocía muy bien la molestia de los Hyūgas por cualquiera que usará su primer nombre. Había oído solo pronunciaban sus primeros nombres entre su clan. Y claro, él quería picar más la atmósfera, ver hasta dónde podía soportar.

—Tsk.—aunque no había emoción alguna en el rostro del pupila blanca, se escuchó un breve crujir de dientes. Este inmundo quería jugar, pues le enseñaría quien manda.

—¿Qué le parece si entrenamos antes de iniciar la reunión,—estoico inició su invitación—ya sabe, para entrar en calor y decidir algunas cuestiones?—algo así como una sonrisa perturbadora le brindó a su acompañante terminando la pregunta.

—No lo sé la verdad,—con preocupación fingida contradijo—¿acaso no debemos ajustarnos al itinerario?—perfecto, estaba logrando su cometido, quitarle la compostura al estirado.

—En efecto. Está en lo correcto.—aún con su mueca maquiavélica concordó.—Pero, si no se dio cuenta, en el itinerario viene una "práctica amistosa",—y mordazmente agregó;—¿o tiene miedo, Uchiha?.

La sangre del líder Uchiha comenzó a hervir encolerizada. Estaba decidido, le mostraría que doujutsu tiene la supremacía de una vez por todas.

Apretó los puños ante la mirada burlona de su adversario.

—Hinata, entretén al joven Uchiha mientras que su padre y yo arreglamos algunos asuntos.—ordenó levantándose con la misma elegancia usada al sentarse.

—Lo mismo, Sasuke. Muéstrale a Hinata-chan lo maravilloso que es nuestro clan.—enfatizó con zozobra al nombre de la primogénita; y, cómo esperaba, su padre tembló de enojo

Sin más, ambos lider salieron de la sala dejando a los infantes con una notable confusión en sus rostros .

 _"P-Pero, ¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?"_ , extrañando el niño pensó. Mirando hacia dónde se habrían ido los adultos.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Su padre, quien lo había mareado con eso de ser "un digno heredero", lo abandonaba para ir a "jugar" con el señor Hyûuga.

¿A eso se dedicaban lo líderes?

Regreso su vista hacia la fémina. Ella yacía sentada finamente, aún con la cabeza en el suelo.

Sin quererlo comenzó a examinarla, era pequeña y frágil. A comparación de sus hermanos(1) lucia indefensa y débil. Su cabello negro azulado contrastaba con su piel nívea y ese incómodo kimono hacía relucir su, ¿delicadeza?

No lo sabía muy bien. La verdad, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una niña. Él acostumbraba estar con puros varones, su hermano, primo y demás. Pues eran fuertes y con ellos podía entrenar libremente.

Ante ese pensamiento se volvió a preguntar si ella sería la futura cabeza de su clan. Nunca había escuchado de una mujer desempeñando ese cargo.

Sí, conocía la fortaleza de las féminas, dado que su madre fue una jounin muy capaz en su tiempo. Sin embargo, dudaba que ese corderito tuviera fuerza alguna.

Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta cuando tiró su tasa (la cual sostenida desde el momento que los oji-perlas hicieron acto de presencia).

En un ágil movimiento la niña sostuvo la taza evitando que se derramara todo el contenido. Dejando al pequeño Uchiha asombrado.

Todavía sin mirarlo la chica retrocedió un poco y sacó un pañuelo que tenía entre sus ropajes, limpiándole un diminuto rastro de té de sus pantalones.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta el chico no cabía en impresión, ¿cómo fue tan rápida?

Observó a la joven alejarse con cuidado usando las rodillas e ir hacia la charola donde estaba la tetera y llenarle la taza.

—Ese té sabe horrible.—enunció distraído. Realmente sus labios hablaron por sí mismos.

La pequeña tembló al oírlo. No estaba preparada para hablarle, así que regresando con él, aún con la vista al suelo, asintió extendiéndola el envase.

El morocho hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿acaso era muda, o no le quería hablar?

—No seas grosera y contéstame.—acusó molesto.—¿Tus padres no te educaron bien?—recordando palabras de su padre, le interrogó.

Hinata sintió escalofríos ante sus declaraciones. Su padre y clan jamás perdonaría que los dejara en vergüenza. Además, no podía decepcionarlos de nuevo.

Así que, con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, habló:—N-No es esto...—despacio tartamudeo—solo...soy algo tímida...—admitió derrotada.

—Hmph—resopló Sasuke. Bueno, eso parecía razonable. Digo, es una niña después de todo.

Porque claro, en la mente del infante las mujeres debían ser así: suaves, calladas, delicadas, débiles y tímidas. No lo decía él, sino Shisui-niisan, quien tenía grado jounin; ósea, sabía lo que decía.

Vale, también dijo que esa regla no aplica a las kunoichis, las cuales estaba más locas que las cabras. Empero, la niña frente suyo no sería ninja, sino una jefa de clan. En adición, su madre igual fue shinobi y encajaba a la perfección con la descripción anterior. Entonces, eso tenía que ser lo verdadero.

Tomó casi obligado la taza que le ofreció. La Hyûuga permanecía en silencio frente a él, expectante.

Dio un sorbo a la bebida, encontrándose otra vez con ese sabor acerbo e hizo una mueca.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la oji-perla, quien con delicadeza se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo murmurando: _"E-espere un segundo"_.

Y de nueva cuenta, Sasuke se encontraba perplejo.

Luego de uno minutos la chiquilla regresó sosteniendo una cuchara y un tarro de porcelana que tenía escrito: " _Miel_ ".

Con cuidado se arrodillo frente al caucásico y extendió su brazo pidiendo su vaso, quien entendió al instante lo que iba a hacer.

Hinata procedió a agregar un par de cucharadas de aquel néctar y revolver despacio, mientras lo hacía, se animó a conversar:

—E-este es el té ceremonial para las reuniones con jefes de clanes,—explicó—n-no sé debido a qué es amargo, lo único que sé es que debe ser así por tradición.—detuvo su batir y sacó el cubierto escurriéndolo ligeramente en la taza.—P-Por eso...por favor, no le diga a nadie lo que acabo de hacer.—regreso a verlo para entregarle el té.

Sasuke estaba viendo a la nada cuando escuchaba su explicación, extrañamente voltio al mismo tiempo que ella y se encontró con sus ojos ónix.

Se sorprendió por la ausencia de color, más no siento miedo o repudio, cosa que la heredera agradeció; ya que todo este tiempo no lo había visto a los ojos por miedo a su reacción, la mayoría (no perteneciente a su clan), la veía con temor o asco y eso la deprimía bastante.

El varón agarró la taza sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, a diferencia de los otros Hyūgas, los de ella brillaban dulcemente.

¿Cómo podían ser tan diferente y parecidos a la vez?

En efecto, lucían tan ausentes como los de sus familiares, no obstante, reflejaban cariño y no reprensión.

—Gracias.—siseó. La pequeña movió la cabeza en respuesta, pero seguía luciendo algo insegura. —Y no te preocupes, los Uchihas no somos chismosos.—anunció solemne, inflando levemente el pecho. Tal acto conmovió a la fémina, provocando que sonriera cohibida.

Esa expresión le pareció muy...¿tierna? La verdad lo ignoraba, pero le gustó, de una manera muy extraña.

—¿S-sabe mejor?—preguntó todavía con la sonrisa en cara.

—¿Eh?—alzó el entrecejo ofuscado. Oh, sí. El té.—Mucho mejor.

—Me alegro.—contestó bajando la mirada para jugar con sus pulgares.

—Sin embargo, cuando seamos los jefes de nuestros clanes, tenemos que cambiar esta regla. No soportaré beber esto cada vez que nos reunamos.—sentenció.

La peli-azul abrió abruptamente sus ojos ante el comentario del moreno, y en su estómago se formó un pequeño cosquilleo. El heredero Uchiha la consideraba un igual y eso, por alguna extraña razón, la llenaba de alegría.

—S-será difícil...—pronunció.—Pero lo lograremos.—declaró animada, sonriendo a más no poder.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y sintió cierta picazón en sus manos.

Y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: no le gusta ese té amargo, le gustaba la sonrisa de Hinata; y por verla de nuevo, cambiaría el mundo entero.

* * *

 **Bonus** :

La cabezas de los clanes rojo y blanco yacían exhaustos.

El castaño permanecía aún de pie en posición defensiva, mientras que el morocho estaba semi-arrodillado cual caballero.

Acababa de recibir el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō(2), intentó meterlo en un genjutsu, pero Hiashi lo deshizo y aprovechó para usar el juken(3).

—Ríndase, Uchiha.—arrogante pidió. Sí, él también estaba en las últimas, aún así, estaba seguro que podía permanecer más tiempo de pie.—Caíste ante el grandioso Byakugan, admite tu derrota.—sentenció.

—Keh.—Fugaku apretó la quijada impotente.—Así que muy grandioso, ¿eh?—dijo sarcástico.—¿y si nuestros hijos se casan? ¿Qué tan grandiosos serían nuestros nietos?—cuestionó socarrón.

Y tal como lo planeo, el patriarca Hyūga se desplomó al suelo conmocionado.

Descubrió el punto débil del castaño; su hija.

Al parecer su idea de un compromiso entre los herederos le traerá una gran diversión.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, también cayó al piso agotado.

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

 **(1)** Hace referencia a los miembros del clan, ya saben todos están entre familiarizados.

 **(2)** Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas

 **(3)** Puño suave

Waaaah~~~

¡Después de siglos pude actualizar!

No lo negaré, fue todo un reto. Pero me siento satisfecha por haberlo hecho. Ya desde hace varios días me picaba la tentación de terminar este reto (porque sí, tenía más de un mes con este escrito) y hoy me dije: Si ya perdiste tu tiempo por otras cosas y no estudiaste, ¿Por qué no concluir esto? ️.

En fin. Este OS -como la mayoría-, comenzó siendo y drabble y de ahí digievoluciono hasta lo que es ahora. Todo muy random la verdad, espero que sea semi-entendible.

Se supone que Fugaku ha aceptado a Sasuke, pues pensó que si Itachi no quería ser heredero, no sería un buen líder. Por lo cual, Sasuke no se crió (o está siendo criado) sin el amor paternal. Lo que causa su cambio de actitud.

En cuanto a Hiashi...es un padre tsundere, ama y cree en su hija, pero se rehúsa a admitirlo.

Me divertí mucho haciendo las escena de los líderes (risas), creo que fue mi parte favorita, jugar con estos personajes.

La razón por la cual su enfrentamiento terminó en empate, es porque siento que ambos están al mismo nivel. Pues el sharingan es contrarrestado por el byakugan y viceversa, además, al ser cabezas de clan, deben ser expertos shinobis.

Y síp, Shisui es todo un loquillo.

Quiero aclarar que tanto Sasuke como Hinata, **no** están enamorados. Porque, vamos, son solo niños. Empero sí, algo bonito está naciendo entre ello .

Oh, hay un 75% de posibilidad que haya continuación en este reto.

Vale, creo que es todo.

 _Nos leemos luego~_

Agradecimientos:

 _Mangetsu Hyuga-laura. So 16-Mati259-ItsAny2630-fran. sanchez-kioh-sandy_

 **~Karolina Benett**


	11. Día diez: Amigos por correspondencia

**Título:** Cosas que pasan.

 **Género:** Humor/Drama

 **Palabras:** 1471

 **Tipo:** Oneshot

 **Advertencia:** **AU**. **U** niverso **A** lternativo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV de Sasuke. En esta historia Sasuke tiene 22 años, Naruto 19 años y Hinata cumple 18 en ese año (¿pedofilia? Tal vez ;v, okno). Los puntos suspensivos [ **...** ] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son las cartas.

* * *

 **【SasuHina month 2017】: Day 10- Amigos por correspondencia.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _"No te fijes en la letra ni tampoco en la escritura, solo fíjate en ese amigo que te quiere con locura. "_

 _—Anónimo_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **「Cosas que pasan」**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Querido Naruto-kun,_

 _Deseo que te encuentres bien al momento de leer esta carta._

 _Ya ha pasado mucho tiempos desde la última vez que te escribí, perdona mi ausencia, he estado muy ocupada por la empresa familiar; ya sabes, entre de poco se anunciara mi título oficial como heredera._

 _Aún así, quisiera saber cómo has estado. ¿Te va bien en la universidad? Este es tu primer semestre, imagino que debió ser difícil. Sin embargo, sé que darás lo mejor de ti y serás fabuloso. Siempre consigues lo que deseas y es lo que más admiro de ti._

 _Me encuentro dando mis últimos exámenes para graduarme de preparatoria, estoy algo ansiosa. Al final no pude escoger la universidad que me gustaba, pero no importa, pues al final estaré haciendo lo que más anhelo: ser una digna sucesora._

 _Espero tu oportuna respuesta y saber más de ti._

 _Los mejores deseos,_

 _H.H._

 **...**

Un rubio de ojos azules releía una y otra vez la carta en sus manos. Feliz de saber sobre su amiga por correspondencia.

Recordaba cuando inició esta travesía. Por azares del destino se topó con un stand en una feria conmemorando el amor y la amistad llamado "amigos a distancia". Tenias que poner tu dirección y datos básicos, luego de unos días te darían un papel con los datos de otra personas y ahí iniciaría tu "amistad".

La verdad se le hizo una tontería. Pero justo ese días se encontraba deprimió porque la rosada de sus tormentos lo había rechazado de nuevo. Así que, guiando tal vez por despecho, entro al juego.

El papel contenía una dirección y el nombre de la persona. Y ese mismo día hizo una carta muy extensa desahogándose por el desprecio de la oji-jade. Después de todo no había nadie que lo acompañara en su pena, sus amigos estaba con sus respectivas parejas y sus padres por igual, disfrutando del día de los enamorados. Deprimido terminó su escrito y encaprichado por el destino, decidió enviarla; con la seguridad de que nadie le iba a contestar, como sus presuntos amigos.

Por eso le fue una gran sorpresa el recibir respuesta. Hinata Hyūga era su remitente. Hace dos años no le pasó por la cabeza que fuera la futura heredera del imperio Byakugan, de hecho, pensó que era una broma o apodo. Y sin saber porqué, comenzó el vaivén de cartas; enamorándose de ella en el proceso.

Sí, estaba enamorado de la "princesa Hyūga", parece que salía de un imposible para entrar a otro.

Pues, ¿qué oportunidad tenía con una persona de la realeza?(1)

Además, para acabarla de amolar, la dama no lo conocía. Pero eso terminaría ahora, la verdad no tenía nada que perder, así que se presentaría con ella de una vez por todas (antes que empiece su preparación para asumir su puesto). Quién sabe, tal vez y ella sienta lo mismo que él.

Poniendo manos a la obra, se propuso a redactar su invitación:

 _¡Hola, Hinata-chan!_

 _Que bueno que está bien. Eso me alegra mucho'ttebayo. ¡Sí! Yo también estoy muy bien (mejor al saber de ti)._

 _La otra vez te vi en televisión, ¡lucías genial!_

 _¿Sabes? La universidad es una tor~tura. Son muchas cosas que aprender, códigos, leyes, y demás. No creía que las Ciencias Políticas fuesen tan complicadas._

 _Además, el club de karate me están absorbiendo un buen. ¡Ahora soy el subcapitán(2) del equipo! ¿A poco no soy genial?_

 _No lo sé, deseo conocerte en persona. ¡Reunámonos por favor, Hinata-chan! Antes de que están tan ocupada que te olvides de mi._

 _¡Te lo suplico! *imagina que estoy inclinado*_

 _Ramen y cosas deliciosas,_

 _Naruto._

 **...**

Listo, lo había hecho.

A comparación con la fina caligrafía de la fémina, la suya resultaba un desastre. Que ella puede entenderle, wow, solo demostraba lo maravillosa que era.

Con ansiedad dobló la hoja y la metió en uno de los sobres que tenían ya preparado con timbre y datos, luego salió de su apartamento con dirección al buzón para entregar la carta.

Como se lo imagino, Hinata le contestó enseguida y le comento que también tenía algo importante que decirle. Quedaron que se iban a encontrar el fin de semana en el parque.

Estaba emocionado. Era su momento de brillar y salir de la espantosa **zona de amistad.** Anhelante contó los días hasta que llegó el sábado. Se alistó y emperifolló lo más que pudo; fue con dos horas de anticipación, no podía hacerla esperar.

 **...**

El Uzumaki lucia rozagante. Y con el 75% de confianza sobre la respuesta de la morocha. Compro un ramo de gardenias y se sentó en el banco acordado. Esto sería asombroso.

Luego de unos minutos, para su sorpresa, notó a una joven de estatura promedio con un vestido de tirantes hecho por manta, el cual era ajustado en el área del pecho y por la parte baja suelto, estampado por pequeños pétalos lila en la parte baja y unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello lucía suelto con un listón morado como diadema detrás de un ligero flequillo.

No apreciaba maquillaje en su rostro, sin embargo, le parecía el ser más sublime de toda su existencia.

Sin pensarlo se levantó de su asiento con dirección hacia la fémina, el corazón le latía al mil por hora. Al fin la conocería.

Corrió al punto de posicionarse frente a ella. Algo agitado respiro con pesar, las palabras no salían, y esta lo veía impactada por su abrupta intromisión.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?—pronunció con temor. Su voz era más dulce que en la televisión. ¿Por qué no lo reconocía? ¡Cierto! ¡Él no era famoso y nunca le mando una foto suya!

—¡Sí!—afirmó energético para después adquirir un tono rojizo en su triste por vergüenza.

Hinata rió levemente.

—Eres tal y como me imaginé, resplandeciente como un rayo de sol.—le dijo con suavidad, otorgándole una sonrisa.

—Je, je, je.—se rasco la mejilla con el ego por el cielo. ¡Ella gustaba de él, no cabía duda! Le extendió el ramo de flores y dijo:—Toma, para ti.

—Ou.—sorprendida agarró el ramo y lo colocó en su pecho.—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

La Hyûuga metió una de sus manos en su bolsillos y sacó un boleto para dárselo.

—Toma, espero y te sirva.—sostuvo al momento, notando que era un cupón con duración de tres años para adquirir ramen ilimitado.

El oji-azul brincó de alegría al ver su obsequio. Y entre risas, presentaciones y demás, prosiguieron a sentarse en la banca donde el rubio estuvo minutos antes.

 **...**

Pasado un tiempo entre charlas triviales y más. Llegaron al clímax de su encontro.

—Dime Hinata-chan, ¿qué era lo que deseabas decirme?—oh, sí. Lo sabía, ella le declararía su amor y por supuesto, él la aceptaría. Más de dos años de trato y está plática tan amena comprobaban que eran almas gemelas.

—Oh...—la chica bajo la mirada y tembló ligeramente. Sus mejillas se trotaban rosas y comenzó a tartamudear. —B-bueno...—ahí viene, la declaración está por aparecer.

Se estaba aproximando más hacia la oji-perla, disfrutando las reacciones que le producía a la heredera. Empero, la "declaración" de la chica fue abruptamente por alguien.

—Dobe.

Atrás de ellos se encontraba un joven morocho. El cual llamaba al rubio de manera despectiva.

—¡Teme! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—vociferó enfadado. El tonto de Sasuke había arruinado su final feliz.

—Estoy acompañando a mi mujer.—sentenció.

—¿Qué?—exclamó aturdido. Regresando a ver a los lados buscando a su acompañante.—¡No veo a nadie Sasuke!—reclamó enojado. Su compañero de cuarto lo quería hacer enfadar, claro estaba. Pero a este poco le importo y se posicionó a lado de su querida Hinata. Sujetándola por la cintura y pegándola lo más a él, alejándolo de ella.

Imposible...

—Sí...—habló la chica.—Aunque no soy su mujer aún, nos casaremos cuando cumpla dieciocho años.—tímida y sonrojado, declaró. Y no, esa no era la declaración que él esperaba. Algo en su interior se rompió, ¿por qué la desgracia lo perseguía?—Y...queremos que seas el padrino, Naruto-kun. Dado que eres un buen **amigo** para ambos, ¿cierto, Uchiha-san?

 _Amigo..._

Esa palabras resonó como maldición en la mente del rubio atormentándolo.

Mientras que el Uchiha torció ligeramente la boca dejando salir un simple: " _Hmph_ ".

Esto tenía que ser un sueño, una vil pesadilla. Aún no creía lo que veía. Y pese a que quisiera ignorarlo, ese "Uchiha-san" sonaba mil veces más cariñoso que el "Naruto-kun" que le decía.

Agacho la vista deprimido y apretó sus pueblos enfadado: Sasuke le había robado a su " **crush por correspondencia** ".

Entre tanto, Hinata se preguntaba qué le ocurría a su amigo, y Sasuke aprovechó para colocarle su anillo de compromiso y besarle la mano; viendo de reojo a su tonto amigo con superioridad.

Él no necesitaba de cargas para enamorar a su mujer.

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

 **(1)** Ha referencia al linaje de Hinata comparándolo con la realeza.

 **(2)** Por supuesto, Sasuke es el capital :v (por ahora).

 **(3)** Parodia de "ciber-mujer", hecha en la seria norteamericana: Drake and Josh.

Y bueno. ¿Qué les puedo decir? La inspiración llegó a mi cuando estaba estudiando para mi examen de finanzas con la intención de no irse hasta que escribirá algo.

La idea nació inspirada en el capítulo tres de la tercera temporada: ¿Estamos casados? De la serie "Drake Josh". Más que nada en la frase de Josh: _"Te robaste a mi ciber-mujer"._

Se que casi no salió el SasuHina, y que el protagonista fue Naruto. Pero algo se humor no viene mal(?. Lo sé, pobre del Narutin, pero apoko no estuvo chistoso, karnal? ;v (risas)

Y nada, nos vemos (ahora si pienso que en un buen rato) hasta el surgimiento reto (que puede y sea la continuación de capítulo anterior.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _Mangetsu Hyuga- Kioh- laura. So16-esther82-Blossom Komatsu -fran. sanchez_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, el siguiente capítulo será a si honor (porque este es muy random xD). Si tiene alguna idea, por favor, díganmela.

 _Nos leemos luego~_

 **~Karolina Benett**


	12. Día once: Kimono

**Título:** Festival.  
 **Género** : Amistad/Familia  
 **Palabras:** 5038  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Advertencia:** **W** hat **I** f...?, ¿ _Qué hubiera pasado si_...Sasuke es nombrado heredero y la revolución Uchiha jamás se llevo acabo?  
 **Aclaraciones** : Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Hinata tiene 10 años y Sasuke 11 .Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo.

* * *

...

..

.

 **【SasuHina month 2017】: Day (11) - Kimono**

...

..

.

 _"Los eventos son efímeros, las emociones perduran."_

—Meet Barceló

.

..

...

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Festival**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Residencia Uchiha, 09:38 am.**

—No.—sentenció un pre-adolescente enojado.

—Pero Sasuke- _bocchan_ , esta es la vestimenta que un heredero Uchiha sabe usar a partir de su doceava primavera.—explicó algo desesperado el mentor del joven.

—Me vale, no pienso usar esa cosa tan incómoda.—contradijo enfado el chico, cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada.

Esta inusual disputa se llevaba a cabo dentro del complejo Uchiha, más específicamente, en la alcoba del futuro líder.

Naoki, el shishou(1) del legado Uchiha, tenía la difícil tarea de convencer a un joven Sasuke de usar el kimono correspondiente a los futuros líderes. Sin embargo, pese a darle argumentos pesados, el primogénito(2) se negaba ceder; causándole jaqueca al pobre maestro.

—Sasuke...—de nueva cuenta trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue interrumpido por el mencionado:

—Ya lo decidí Naoki y no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.—declaró aguerrido.

Sí, sabía sobre los tediosos protocolos que debía acatar por ser la futura cabeza del clan, los había hecho a regañadientes; porque más que nadie deseaba ser un digno sucesor, capaz en todo aspecto y digno protector de su legado.

No obstante, esta regla era lo más ridículo que había conocido.

¿Un kimono?

Por Kami, ni que fuera mujer.

Esa vestimenta carecía de comodidad, no le favorecía en combate y menos para entrenar. Además, si se lo ponía con esas getas(3) parecía pingüino maltrecho.

—Es parte de la tradición, _bocchan_ —comenzó de nuevo con su argumento el mentor.—Si desea llegar a ser…—

Empero, el chico hacía caso omiso a las recitaciones del mayor.

Sus pantaloncillos cortos, playera, mallas y sandalias ninjas eran mil veces mejor que ese traje. Más cómodos, flexibles y libres a la hora de entrenar y luchar.

Si quería ser un líder glorioso, debía entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, con esa ropa no podía hacerlo.

Así que, dejando a su tutor a media oración, saltó por la ventana y huyó lejos de ahí.

—¡Sasuke- _dono_!—exclamó angustiado el Uchiha mayor.—¡Regrese!—corrió a la ventana desde donde el pre-adolescente había brincado.

Se quedó con el brazo extendido y media cuerpo fuera del cuarto, entendiendo lo inútil de perseguirlo.

" _¡¿Ahora que le voy a decir a Fugaku-sama?!_ ", se lamentó el profesor a moco tendido. Su jefe lo ahorcaría por dejar escapar a su hijo...de nuevo.

 **…**

 **Dōjō** **Hyuuga, 10:30 am.**

—Bien Hinata- _sama_ , ya casi domina la danza de Kagura(4) por completo.—elogió Kō, el guardián de la pequeña heredera, dándole un vaso con agua.

—Arigatou, Kō- _niisan_.—con timidez aceptó el recipiente.

En un par de horas se celebrará el festival de Satokagura(5) en Konoha y le fue encomendado al clan Hyuuga la realización de la danza. Como futura cabeza del clan, su padre le ordenó que la ejecutara; así que desde hace un mes y medio -después de sus entrenamientos matutinos- se dedicaba a practicar una y otra vez en el dōjō con su querido protector observandola.

—Creo que es tiempo de vestir el kimono ceremonial mientras practica, ojou-sama.—mencionó el mayor.

La joven sintió escalofríos.

—N-no lo sé...quizás debería esperar un poco más...—vaciló con la mirada hacia el vaso, moviendo nerviosamente sus pulgares mientras seguía sosteniendo el recipiente.

Kō suspiró despacio.

Como protector de su pequeña dama la conocía mejor que nadie, era de esperar su nervio por usar ese ropaje tan pesado y, para los movimientos que iba a ejecutar, incómodo. Sin embargo, no podía retrasar más el momento, al ser su guardián debía protegerla en todo momento: y eso incluía la vergüenza y desaprobación pública.

—Hinata- _chama_...—pronunció despacio, y la nombrada se sonrojó. Su querido guardaespaldas solo usaba ese sufijo y tono cuando la quería reprender sin lastimarla.

—Está bien Kō- _niisan_ , lo entiendo.—suspiró derrotada. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, aunque todavía tenía la incertidumbre acerca del baile.

—Me alegro, traeré el traje enseguida, espere un momento.—declaró para salir con rapidez del dōjō hacia la alcoba de la menor.

Hinata inhaló profundamente, relajó sus músculos y exhaló.

Camino hacia las puertas corredizas que daban hacia el jardín Hyuuga. Admiró el bello paisaje frente suyo, la primavera acechaba por aparecer en cualquier momento y el follaje cambiaba velozmente.

Los rayos del sol arropaban cada espacio geográfico dándoles un brillo casi celestial. El pequeño lago con peces koi brincaba despacio y el viento que soplaba mecía las hojas de las plantas y el pasto.

Toda esa quietud hizo que la heredera Hyūga se calmase un poco.

" _Ka-sama, dame fuerzas para superar esto._ ", pidió en la mente con la vista al cielo.

Su mano tocó el borde de las puertas corredizas y la otra mano se situó en su pecho. Daría todo de sí misma para que todo saliera bien, probandole a su dinastía el compromiso que tenía con el liderazgo.

Ya con nuevas fuerzas y ánimos, se dio la vuelta para esperar a su guardián.

 **…**

 **Barrios de Konoha, 11:18 am.**

Por otro lado, el futuro líder Uchiha corría despavorido entre los techos de Konoha rebosante de alegría. Al fin se había librado del estirado de Naoki; la verdad no le desagrada del todo, y hasta cierto punto le caía bien, pues ha sido su maestro desde que fue llamado oficialmente heredero del legado carmesí. Sin embargo, cuando le enseñó el protocolo de fiestas ceremoniales...todo se fue al caño.

… ¿Y ahora qué?

No podía regresar a casa en un largo tiempo y tendría que esconderse bien porque a esta hora la policial militar ya lo ha de estar buscando.

Rayos.

Tal vez se precipitó en su actuar. Aunque no es como si se arrepintiera o algo así…

Debía pensar un lugar para esconderse hasta que pase ese fastidioso festival.

Pero, ¿dónde?

Con esa cuestión en mente detuvo su paso y se sentó en forma de buda sobre un tejado, pensando en el último lugar donde su padre lo buscaría.

 **…**

 **Dōjō Hyuuga, 11:39 am.**

—Con cuidado, Hinata- _sama_ …—algo nervioso, Kō repetían, viendo asu joven dama tambaleándose ligeramente mientras bailaba.

El kimono era más pesado de lo que creyó. Sus incontables capas y accesorios pesaban cual piedras, eso sin contar los artefactos para el cabello. Era muy difícil mantener el ritmo y equilibrio al mismo tiempo.

Término la última nota y Hinata detuvo su danzar.

—Lo hizo bien.—felicitó el guardia acercándose a ella, dándole una ánfora.

La chica la tomó y bebió.

—N-no tienes porqué mentir, Kō- _niisan_.—habló entrecortada por el ejercicio hecho y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—No tengo motivo para hacerlo.—rebatió con tranquilidad. Agachándose frente a ella, la tomó por el mentón, agregando:—Lo ha hecho muy bien, ha aguantado y trabajado muy duro; sin mencionar que nunca abandonó su entrenamiento. Esto,—dijo señalando el ropaje—no es nada porque usted es más fuerte, aún si no lo cree.—concluyó cargándola con delicadeza.

—Yo...—titubeante, aún en brazos de su protector, empezó.

—Nada de excusas. La llevaré a bañar, comerá, descansará un rato, practicará una última vez e irá al festival, danzará como los ángeles y todos la amaran. ¿Entendido?—advirtió juguetón.

La pequeña heredera solo pude asentir colorada como un tomate maduro.

Kō- _niisan_ tenía razón, lo único que le faltaba era más confianza en sí misma, lo podía hacer.

 **…**

—¡Ya sé!—exclamó glorioso el menor Uchiha.

Y con rapidez se dirigió a su escondite perfecto.

 **…**

 **Casa Hyuuga, 12:57 pm.**

—Ahh…—exhaló relajada secándose su cabello. La ducha había sido muy relajante.

Asa-san, la ama de llaves, muy amablemente le sugirió llevarle el almuerzo a su alcoba; lo cual agradeció demasiado.

Entró a su cuarto apreciando un hermoso y elegante estilo japonés, con colores perlados y púrpuras, su padre decía que el morado era el color de los emperadores y por eso todos los herederos y líderes decoraban sus alcobas así.

—Tss, tss.—un leve sonido se escuchó en el cuarto—Tss, Hinata. Tss, tss.—la vocecilla llamo.

Al instante la de ojos perlados se alertó y, activando su línea sanguínea, empezó a revisar todo el lugar.

Su boca formó una "O" de asombro al vislumbrar a su amigo parado de cabeza cerca de su ventanal.

Preguntándose cómo podía estar ahí, recordó que Sasuke le comentó sobre lo tedioso que se estaba tornando su entrenamiento como cabeza del clan, y el como su shishou lo estaba hartando. Conociendo el temperamento de su camarada, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se escapara, como siempre.

Desactivando el byakugan abrió la ventana para dejarlo entrar, de un salto el morocho estaba dentro con la fémina, dirigiéndose directamente a la cama.

La chica no se inmutó, él acostumbraba a tomar demasiadas confianzas con ella y, sinceramente, le gustaba; ya que eso significaba que se sentía cómodo con ella y que la veía como un igual.

—¿Tienes hambre, Sasuke-kun?—inquirió al ver como su compañero veía con demasiada devoción el plato en una mesita al lado de la cama.

—Nah, qué va.—respondió girando su cara cruzando de brazos orgullo.

Grrr.

No obstante el sonido proveniente de sus tripas rugiendo lo delató.

Una risilla salió de los labios femeninos y un ligero rubor se colocó en los mofletes del chico.

—Vuelvo en un santiamén, te daría mi comida, empero a ti no te gustan los hongos.—pronunció antes de irse dejando al Uchiha aún apenado.

Luego de quince minutos la Hyuuga regresó con una bandeja que tenía dos onigiris, salmón y sopa de miso, junto a una taza de té verde y unos palillos.

—¡Comamos!—vociferó alegre mientras colocaba la bandeja en el piso y Sasuke hacía lo mismo con la que estaba en la mesa para después cambiar de puestos.

— _Itadakimasu_.—dijeron al unisón, chocando las palmas.

Hinata observó como su camarada devoraba fervientemente los onigiris, pescado y bebía la sopa, con una singular elegancia. Mientras que ella sin prisas comía bocado por bocado.

—Oi, Hinata.—dijo para después beber un sorbo de té.—¿Irás al festival?—preguntó.

—Sí...—contestó despacio.—Este año al clan le fue encomendado la danza Kaguya, y otou-sama me la encargó a mí.—agregó.

—Ya veo.—se metió otro pedazo de salmón a la boca.—También tengo que ir.—

—Mmhp.—asintió masticando.

—Sabes...—comenzó al terminar sus alimentos y acomodar los trastes.—odio los kimonos, ¿cómo los aguantas?—cuestionó abrumado.

La peli-azul igual había acabado de ingerir su comida y haciendo lo mismo que el caucásico comentó:

—No lo sé, quizás sea de familia.—levantó su charola junto con la del Uchiha para salir de la habitación.

—Cierto. Los Hyugas siempre usan ese ropaje.—concordó, recordando la vestimenta usual de los ojos blancos.

—Síp.—asintió.—Ahorita vengo, iré a dejar esto.—dijo levantando un poco las bandejas y salió de ahí.

A los cinco minutos la heredera volvió y se encontró con su amigo acostado en el suelo. Y éste, al percatarse de su presencia, se paró de un salto.

—¡Hinata!—exclamó frente ella.—¡Huyamos!—proclamó sacudiéndola por los hombros.(6)

—¡¿Ehhh…?!—balbuceó nerviosa y roja por la propuesta y cercanía del chico.

—¡Sí!–afirmó eufórico.—Vámonos de aquí hasta que pase ese ridículo festival.—decretó firme.

—P-Pero n-no podemos—tartamudeó confusa.

—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó extrañado, pues en su mente esa era la idea perfecta, tan genial y buena.

—P-porque es nuestro deber estar ahí.—argumentó—S-somos los futuros líderes del clan.—finalizó jugando con sus pulgares.

—Mmm...—Sasuke frunció el entrecejo e hizo un leve puchero.—¡Por eso mismo!—rebatió.—Seremos las cabezas de los clanes, podemos faltar si queremos.—

—Esa lógica no me parece correcta...—alegó y también apareció un pequeño mohín en sus labios.

—¡Vamos, Hinata!—se quejó.

—...—la mencionada giró su cabeza evitando mirarlo a los ojos. El festival es un evento muy importante y no podía faltar, aún si fuera Sasuke quien lo pidiera.

—¡No seas estirada como tus familiares!—acusó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que Sasuke-kun...no puedo...—bajó la vista tristona. No podía fallarle a su clan, más cuando le daban una oportunidad de confianza.

El varón la observó, temblaba tenuemente y, pese a no ver sus omóplatos, sabe que está apunto de derramar lágrimas.

Respiró hondo.

No es que fuera secreto que entre ambos, ella mantenía un mayor deseo por agradar a su familia.

Entonces, optaría por otra estrategia.

—Está bien Hina, no faltaremos al dichoso evento.—admitió.—Pero podemos fugarnos hasta que suceda...—recobrando su ánimo y con algo de cizaña sugirió.—Después de todo relajarnos no nos hará daño.—alzándose de hombros concluyó.

—¡Pero tú no harás nada!—se quejó la oji-blanco.

—¡¿Eh…?!—exclamó indignado.—Como futuro jefe del clan Uchiha tengo que asistir a ese evento—dijo solemne, tocando su pecho con la mano derecha agregándole más dramatismo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—se quejó divertida ante la actuación de su amigo.

No podía enojarse con él, después de todo era su único amigo y con quien compartiría una vida juntos(7).

—Ya, ya.—dejando todo espectáculo, el menor invitó de nueva cuenta:—Vamos Hinata, juguemos un rato en lo que llega la hora del evento, después iremos ahí. Sabes que nunca arruinaría nada que ayude a nuestro futuro.—sensato ahora serio, pero los ojos de cachorro persuasivo mostraron sus intenciones.

Sin encontrar alguna buena objeción, más que la vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía _no lo hagas,_ la joven heredera no tuvo otra opción más que acceder a la propuesta del morocho.

Tomando una mochila y saqueado la cocina por unos bocadillos y frutas con ánforas, los niños salieron del recinto Hyuga haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Antes de huir, la joven dejó una pequeña nota para su padre y guardián, diciendo:

 _Honorable padre,_

 _Disculpe mi atrevimiento al salirme sin su permiso, sin embargo, el primogénito de nuestro nuestro apreciable aliado Uchiha necesitaba de mi presencia._

 _Kō-niisan, también perdóneme por no practicar más la rutina en casa, pero lo haré donde esté._

 _Llegaré puntual al festival y daré todo de mi parte para que el apellido Hyuuga resuene por su elocuencia y perfección._

 _Gracias y disculpas nuevamente,_

 _H.H_

Ya decía el dicho "es mejor pedir perdón que permiso", y Hinata esperaba que fuera de verdad cierto.

 **…**

 **Despacho de Hiashi, 01:23 pm.**

—Pásame papel y tinta, Kō.—pidió estoico el patriarca del ojo blanco.

El mencionado no tardó en darle lo solicitado y observó al varón escribir de forma elegante y molesta sobre la hoja. Al terminar su labor lo dobló con cuidado y le añadió el sello de su estirpe, para devolvérsela al joven.

—Dile a Jun que lo envié al Uchiha lo más antes posible, a Ayumi que prepare el traje de Hinata para llevarlo al festival y tráeme una taza de té.—ordenó sobándose la sien y preguntándose porque había accedido a ese trato.

 **…**

Por otra parte, los jóvenes caucásicos saltaban alegres sobre las ramas de los árboles yendo a la par, Sasuke cargaba la mochila y aún así, esperaba a Hinata para cruzar algunas palabras.

Él, siendo un hombre era más fuerte y rápido en sus movimientos, mientras que ella lo supera en agilidad y control de chakra (pese a él negarlo públicamente); ambos solían entrenar juntos y sabían sus puntos débiles, por lo cual estaban acostumbrados a equilibrar sus habilidades estando juntos.

Siguieron su camino unos minutos más hasta que se pararon en una pequeña cascada con un riachuelo que venía desde una cima. El pasto ahí era ideal para un picnic y los árboles daban la sombra necesaria para pasar un momento agradable. No había mucha fauna, solo algunos pajaritos que recorrían el lugar, aunque sí una hermosa flora y lechos.

Dejaron la mochila junto a un árbol y se dirigieron a la orilla del río.

—¿Qué tal si practicamos _Shurikenjutsu?_ —propuso animado el peli-negro.

—Pero esas son técnicas emblema de tu clan, estaría en desventaja.—argumento pensativa.

—Bueno, yo puedo lanzarte algunos kunais y shurikens mientras que tú los esquivas con el byakugan.—sugirió alzando suavemente los hombres.

—Eso me gusta más.—concordó sonriente.—Aun así creo que también deberías practicar el sharingan.—dijo interesada.

—No te preocupes por eso, _nii-san_ práctica todas las tardes conmigo.—respondió.—Además...—mirando hacia otro lado y rascándose la mejilla, completó:—aún no estoy listo para enfrentarme al ojo blanco.—susurro lo más bajo que pudo.(8)

—¿Uh?—inclinando la cabeza, la pre-adolescente lo miró confundida al no comprender su última frase.

—¡Nada! ¡Comencemos!—cambiando el tema vociferó con energía, saltando unos metros lejos de ella y sacando sus armas ninja.

Restándole importancia la chica se posicionó, y haciendo unos cuantos sellos de mano, activó su línea sanguínea.

Sasuke hizo lo propio con sus manos, lanzando varios kunais con dirección a su amiga. Viendo que los evadió fácilmente, saca de su bolsillo trasero un pergamino y libera dos fūma shurikens.

Luengo de un par de sellos exclamó:

— _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu(9)_ —aventó las armas a tal velocidad, que Hinata solo alcanzó a evitar uno con el byakugan, más tuvo que saltar para librarse del segundo dando una vuelta de carro hacia atrás, apenas logrando salvarse.

" _Esto se pondrá divertido",_ se dice Sasuke emocionado con una sonrisa ladina.

" _Espero que Sasuke-kun no esté olvidando la presentación",_ piensa preocupada la oji-perla sin poder suprimir su sonrisa.

 **…**

 **Estudio de Fugaku, 02:13 pm.**

—Jajajaja...—resuena la carcajada masculina en un estudio.

—Fugaku-sama...—llama con temor un hombre castaño ante el cambio de humor en su líder.

Hace poco lo estaba regañando a tal punto de casi enviarlo a un genjutsu eterno por dejar escapar a su hijo, y ahora, después de recibir un mensaje de la cabeza Hyuuga parece que no cabía en felicidad.

—Ese Sasuke es un canalla, no puedo tener a un mejor heredero.—alegó alegre.

—Perdone, señor...—Naoki no quería sonar irrespetuoso, ni mucho menos que su jefe recordará el enojo de hace un instante, pero sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber el contenido del mensaje el cual hizo cambiar la emociones de su líder tan abruptamente.

Por algo dicen que "la curiosidad mato al gato".

Fugaku aún mantenía la carcajada limpia estando sentado en su despacho, como le divertía hacerla la vida imposible al estirado Hyuuga. Si bien era cierto que se encontraba molesto con Naoki y Sasuke ante su imprudencia, ver a Hiashi volverse loco valía completamente la pena, en su mensaje decía:

 _Tu mocoso secuestro a mi hija, más te vale que se presente sana y salva para realizar la danza Kaguya. Será mejor que le enseñes un poco de modales, estas "visitas" me están hartando._

Su amado hijo lo había cabreado lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar la formalidad y diplomacia que tanto presumía, significando que iba por el camino correcto en la realización de su plan.

 **…**

En la sala de estar Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata bebía malhumorado el té, murmurando:

—Esto no se quedará así Fugaku...—

 **…**

Ante la mirada sincuespectra del shishou, el mayor Uchiha recitó:

—No sabes lo que te espera Hiashi...—

 **…**

—Al final,—empezó el Hyuuga.

 **...**

—el que venza...—pronunció el oji-negro .

 **…**

—¡Voy a ser yo!—afirmaron a viva voz, el castaño azotó su taza en la pequeña mesa de estar, provocando la huida de su personal cercano; el peli-negro golpeó su escritorio con el puño, enviándole a su acompañante el aviso de retirada.

 **...**

Sasuke y Hinata llevaban más de hora y media entretanto, el chico lanzando y ejecutando jutsus a diestra y siniestra, combinándolos con el elemento fuego y rayo. La joven hacía lo mejor para desviarlos con su puño suave, pese a que en algunos caso tenía que esquivarlos con otras medidas, como jutsus de sustitución o contraataque de armas.

Exhaustos por el ejercicio decidieron descansar junto a unas rocas.

—Creo que tener las mismas naturalezas facilita los contraataques.—mencionó el chico tomando un trago de agua.

—Puede ser, pero casi no practicó el katon y raiton.—comentó la chica solviendo de la ánfora.

—Ahg.—se quejó con una mueca el varoncito.—Sin ofender, pero tú clan es muy estirado,—contestó enfadado.—¿por qué solo aprender jutsus de byakugan y tienes que desperdiciar las naturalezas con las que naciste?—cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

Hinata soltó una risita juguetona, era cierto, sin importar que tuviera la afinidad al rayo, fuego y yang, solo debía aprender jutsus referentes a su doujutsu. Muchas veces se preguntó si podía osar a practicar algún elemento, arrepintiéndose al instante, conociendo lo tradicional y arraigado que era su legado.

" _Tal vez, cuando sea la líder…"_ , se dijo a sí misma titubeante.

—¡¿Qué tal si te enseño algunos trucos con el raiton para tu presentación?!—ofreció rebosante el moreno.

—No creo que...—dudativa y mirando a otro lado, la chica esquivo.

—Será fantástico. No seas amargada Hinata, ¡tú no!—exclamó abatido.

Con esas palabras y viendo la buena disposición de su colega, la Hyuuga otra vez solo pudo acceder derrotada, rogando a Kami-sama que todo saliera bien.

—¡ _Sugoi_!—clamó en un grito de guerra—¡Hay que hacerlo en el agua!—y renovando todas sus energías, toma a la chica de la mano y la llevó al riachuelo.

Caminaron sobre el cómo si de tierra fuerte se tratarse. A diferencia de sus compañeros en la academia, ellos -junto con otros líderes del clan- entrenaban con sus padres y mentores en casa; ocasionando una gran diferencia de poderes entre ellos. Aunado a eso, sus clanes al ser muy estrictos, les enseñaban de manera más dura y neta. Por ejemplo, en lugar de enseñarles control de chakra para escalar árboles, siendo esto lo más sencillo, de una los mandaron al agua.

Razonablemente Hinata fue la primera en aprender esa técnica, y muy a su pesar, Sasuke tuvo que pedirle mucha ayuda.

No obstante, en la actualidad ambos eran muy buenos en eso, y por alguna extraña razón, al joven heredero le encantaba estar en el agua con la mujercita.

—Este es el mejor lugar para entrenar el raiton,—intelectual el caucásico enunció.—pues en el agua funge como conductor natural del rayo, haciendo una sinergia excepcional al usuario con un gran control de energía.—finalizó imponente.

La primogénita quedó fascinada con la explicación de su camarada, si hablaba con tal seguridad y conocimiento, debía ser realidad.

Sasuke comenzó a enseñarle lo básico de este elemento, igual que los movimientos que necesitaba hacer. Ella trato de imitar lo más que pudo, sintiendo un hormigueo desde las manos hasta a la punta de sus pies y pequeños destellos de luz aparecieron rodeándola.

—Eso es Hinata, sigue así.—animó el oji-negro.

 **…**

 **Explanada de Konoha, 05:34 pm.**

Un hombre castaño deambulaba enfurruñado por el balcón ceremonial donde se efectuaría la danza Kaguya, portaba los ropajes formales de su clan de la cabeza a los pies y no paraba de murmurar maldiciones contra cierta familia de emblema rojo. A su lado se encontraban la escolta oficial del líder, el protector de la heredera, junto con algunos concejales del clan.

Todos notablemente preocupados.

La cabeza de familia se preguntaba por millonésima vez por qué había accedido a tal acuerdo y, pese a recordar el objetivo a alcanzar con esa "relación", en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era romper tal acuerdo.

Ko se moría de los nervios, odiaba a ese escuincle(10) Uchiha por sonsacar a su querida señorita, si algo le pasaba a su protegida; aniquila a ese rebelde.

Ambos Hyugas estaban tan sumergidos en sus mentes que no se percataron de la presencia del Uchiha que odiaban...pero era el mayor.

Fugaku lucía el traje para eventos especiales de su clan, pavoneándose con superioridad entre los poseedores del byakugan.

—Saludos, Hiashi.—jactante habló.

—Fugaku...— pronunció crujiendo los dientes.

—¿Qué?—alzo la ceja aparentando sorpresa—¿Acaso se te ha olvidado las formalidades, como el saludo?—burlón preguntó.

—Tú...—parpadeando, mostrando una gruesas venas, Hiashi estaba a punto de propinarle un juken pero…

—¡Otto-sama!—se escucharon dos voces infantiles gritar a todo pulmón entrando de golpe al balcón. Agitados y cansados, los pre-adolescentes trataban de mostrar una apariencia decente.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ko, quien velozmente cargo a la chica y la llevó con Ayumi y sus compañeras para que arreglaran a la joven dama.

Luego de eso, Sasuke carraspeó un poco y dijo:

—Lo sentimos, se nos hizo un poco tarde.—y, aunque esa disculpa podría ser para ambos padres, su leve inclinación hacia el Hyuga daba a entender que lo hacía por Hinata.

El patriarca Uchiha se ofusco, y el Hyuga sonrió, al parecer el rumbo del acuerdo cambiaba a su favor.

—¿Debido a que se demoraron tanto?—soltó tajante y el joven chasqueo la lengua.

—Estábamos practicando la danza y en un descuido nos caímos al lago.—con simpleza explicó.

No le diría que fue él quien, desbalanceado su chakra por estar mucho tiempo activo, se llevó consigo a Hinata al agua, bastante con disculparse.

—Hmph—rezongo de soslayo.

—Deja de quejarte Hyuga, mi hijo tajo a la tuya sana y salva, a tiempo para que de su espectáculo. Por lo menos da las gracias.—acusó altanero el varón pelinegro, tomando a su hijo por los hombros acercandolo mas a él.

—¿Cuidaste a mi hija de todo peligro?—ignorando las palabras de su contraparte, le inquirió al joven cruzando de brazos.

—Por su puesto.—sin pensarlo Sasuke contesto inflando el pecho orgulloso.

—Excelente—sonriendo enigmático, Hashi comentó.

El gesto de su hijo y la respuesta del Hyuga tensaron al Uchiha mayor, a este paso perdería. Preparando su nueva jugada, se dispuso hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el personal del ojo blanco el cual avisaba que la función estaba por comenzar.

 **…**

 **Satokagura en Konoha, 06:30 pm.**

Hinata ejecutaba los movimiento con la gracia de un cisne. Brincando cual hada en el bosque como si sus ropajes fueran plumas. La melodía de cuerdas y viento acariciaba gentilmente los pasos de la chica, quien transmitía una calidez a los espectadores. Las campanillas que sacudía ligeramente con su manos hacían palpitar el corazón de los espectadores y sus gestos suaves, combinados con la vestimenta y maquillaje, la hacían lucir como un astro de otro mundo.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención y mantenía al público embalsamado, no eran los ropajes color blanco y morado, ni las flores azules que adornaban su cabello o los cascabeles que sonaban al son del ritmo; sino las pequeñas chispas plateadas-púrpuras que la rodeaban. Ese toque le daba un aire enigmático y atrayente.

Sonando el último acorde, Hinata se detuvo, concluyendo la danza. El público hizo una ovación de pie y algunos más emocionales derramaron pocas lágrimas, Jo entre ellos. Volteo a ver a sus familiares quienes le sonreían con aprobación y se permitió hacerlo también, contenta que su arduo trabajo diera frutos. Miro a Kô y le dijo con los labios _arigato,_ logrando que llorara un poco más. Regreso su vista a Sasuke y le entregó una de sus mejores sonrisas, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el muchacho el cual no pasó desapercibido de un expectante Fugaku.

 **...**

Después de la danza, el padre de Sasuke lo obligó a cambiarse y este sin más, tuvo que aceptar el traje que Naoki le entregaba.

Los jefes de clanes se fueron aun reunión tras finalizar la ceremonia, así que mandaron a sus hijos a recorrer el festival. Ahora se encontraba con su amiga caminando por lo puestos, tenía un palo con bolas de teriyakis(11) en la mano y con el otro sostenía el molesto abanico con el símbolo de su clan. Ella llevaba otro tipo de kimono, también banco pero con pétalos plateados y una horquilla con forma de mariposa de oro blanco, en su mano llevaba un pez koi que se había ganado un concurso y estaba ansiosa por dejarlo en su estanque junto a los otros.

—Oi, Hinata.—rompió el silencio—Sigo pensando que estos kimonos son horrendos.—enunció dándole un mordisco a su alimento.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa, llevando la manga de su kimono libre a la boca.

Sasuke la miró asombrado, pensando lo linda que se veía con esa ropa.

Tal vez los kimonos no eran feos como creía, o a lo mejor solo se veian bien cuando Hinata los vestía.

Aunque eso no lo confirma sino hasta más grande.

 **…**

 **Reunión de clanes, 8:56 pm.**

Shikaku Nara luchaba por mantener el _Kagemane no Jutsu(12)_ y detener con esto a Fugaku y Hiashi de pelearse hasta la muerte.

—¡Suéltame Nara!—vociferó enardecido el Uchiha—¡Le mostraré a este estirado que doujutsu es mejor!—delcaró aun inmovilizado pero activando su sharingan.

—¡Ja, quisieras!—rebatió el Hyuga, activando -aún inmóvil- el byakugan.—No sabrás ni que te derribó—amenazó confiado—el clan Uchiha estará acabado—alardeó soberbio.

Esto hizo desatar la furia del peli rojo e hizo que Inoichi, Choza, Tsume y hasta el hokage tuvieran que intervenir.

—Calma hombres, dejen de pelear por tonterías.—dijo el Nara tratando de amortiguar las cosas aunque estos le hicieron caso omiso. Debía pensar algo rápido, su sombra no resistirá demasiado y aún tenían que terminar la reunión.

—Hokage-sama, ¿por qué Hiashi-sama y Fugaku-sama desde un tiempo acá terminan peleándose?—se aventuró a preguntar Genma notando como la sombra de fuego estaba apunto de emplear el _Hiraishin no Jutsu(13)_ para separarlos.

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero se dice que hace unos años, después de quedar empatados en una pelea de protocolo, apostaron algo referente a sus hijos.—respondió.

Sabía que el tema de los hijos era algo muy delicado para cualquier padre, digo, para él su pequeño rubio hiperactivo era su todo, pero sepa Dios en qué términos habían quedado, solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para poder amortiguarlo, después de todo se trataban de los clanes más longevos de toda la era ninja; pese a que actualmente sus máximos exponentes parecían adolescentes aguerridos.

Entre tanto y tanto, los líderes del blanco y rojo lograron zafarse de las garras del genio Nara y apunto de blandice en un duelo por orgullos el Yondaime intervino:

—¡Fugaku-dono, Hiashi-dono, por favor, deténganse!—pidió ejecutando su jutsus, separándolos al instante.

Malhumorados los nombrados pararon.

Todos en la sala suspiraron aliviados y Minato rogó a Kami por fuerza para mantenerlos quietos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor;**

 **(1)** Palabra japonesa usada con profesores de artes marciales más respetuosa que _sensei_ y con un doble significado más profundo, como por ejemplo, un mentor, que se referiría a la persona que nos enseñó a ser como somos.

 **(2)** Con esto me refiero a que cuando Itachi renuncio a heredar el liderazgo, también lo hizo hacia su primogenitura. Así que ahora Sasuke es el nuevo heredero y primogénito (he usado una referencia bíblica para eso, por si se lo preguntaban).

 **(3)** Es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés.

 **(4)** Es una antigua ceremonia teatral japonesa, con danza y música, en honor a los dioses (kami, 神) de la religión sintoísta.

 **(5)** Sacerdotes Shintō y grupos profesionales que contenían danzas, música, canciones, malabarismos y pantomima, que darían origen a sofisticados artes, es la shunda (y mas popular) parte de la danza Kagura.

 **(6)** Sí, referencia a la linea original del Narutoverse porque sí ;v. Igual porque se juega con la temática de mundos paralelos y da sentido a la obra si lo piensa bien, por obviedad, si esto es un SasuHina, Sasuke esta tomando el papel de Naruto en la serie original como interés amoroso de Hinata.

 **(7)** Ya saben, porque al ser ambos herederos serán la cabeza de sus clanes y tendrán que verse en reuniones y todo eso. (Recuerden que aun no hay sentimientos de por medio, ella lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo)

 **(8)** Por lo mismo, al no ocurrir el incidente Uchiha, Sasuke no obtuvo el sharingan a temprana edad. Sino que fue mucho después y a petición de su padre, fue Itachi (con la ayuda de un genjutsu) quien lo ayudo a despertarlo. Para este tiempo aun es neófito.

 **(9)** Jutsu: Sombra Shuriken, elegí este jutsu porque pese a que Sasuki es muy habilidoso, ni siquiera es genin (risas) así que una técnica rango D me parecía los mas adecuado.

 **(10)** Persona que está en el período de la niñez, modismo mexicano.

 **(11)** Es una técnica de cocción de la cocina japonesa en la cual los alimentos son asados en un adobo de salsa dulce.

 **(12)** Jutsu: Posesión de sombra.

 **(13)** Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volado

 ** _Extras:_**

 _Kami: Dios._

 _Dono:_ "Señor" en un sentido respetuoso, pero a diferencia de -sama,-dono no indica que el interlocutor sea de menor rango, meramente que está a su servicio o como forma de referirse a otro oficial de alto rango.

 _Sama:_ Indicativo de gran respeto, y cuando me refiero a gran respeto, me refiero a que esa persona está muchos estratos por encima del tuyo en el ámbito social. Cambien al español su equivalente seria _honorable._

 _Chama:_ Se supone que es "como un niño pequeño diría -sama", pero Kô lo usa como muestra de cariño a Hinata.

 _Bocchan:_ Joven amo.

 _Niisan:_ Hermano mayor. Hinata lo utiliza como forma de respeto hacia Kô, como lo hace con Neji.

 _Otto-sama/san:_ Padre.

 _Ka-sama/Oka-san:_ Madre/Mamá

 _Itadakimasu:_ ¡Que aproveche/ buen provecho!

 _Shurikenjutsu:_ Técnicas con Shuriken

 _Sugoi:_ ¡Genial!

 _Arigato:_ Gracias.

 _Dōjō:_ Lugar de meditación y práctica del Budismo zen, y de las artes marciales tradicionales del Japón, o gendai budo.

Ah...al fin termine (suspiro). Después de tanto tiempo se siente bien regresar. Este año ha sido muy productivo, más de lo que desearía. He estado de un proyecto a otro y las tareas, trabajos y exámenes no dejan de golpearme a diestra y siniestra. Me he olvidado hasta de mi existencia, pero sus comentarios me han vuelto a si y contra viento y marea he sacado este OS. Literal me pase las ultimas dos semanas escribiendo entre clases y reuniones, mis profesores y compañeros pensaban que estaba tomando notas, que ilusos (risas). Y me obligue a corregirlo hoy y subirlo este mismo día (aun son las 11 pm en mi país, así que sigue contando :v).

Contra todo pronostico, este reto resulto ser la continuación de otro OS (cosa rara conmigo porque siempre termino olvidando estas cosas), empero, la verdad es que me he encariñado con este universo alterno y disfruto mucho hacer las escenas de Fugaku y Hiashi. Sí, lo se, hay un buen de OCC; sin embargo esto, como repito, es un **universo alterno.** Sí, dentro del mismo universo ninja, pero es una linea paralela donde no hubo masacre, por consecuencia las personalidades de los personajes que fueron afectadas por estos sucesos también deben cambiar.

Otro ejemplo es Sasuke, siendo sincera, temo que piensen que es una imitación barata de Naruto. No es así. Si son observadores, notaran que el Sasuke antes de la masacre era alegre, algo bromista y jovial (con su pequeña dosis de emo reprimido), tal vez lo único que cambie fue un poco su devoción hacia Itachi; pero ya es casi un pre-adolescente, así que es lógico que eso mengue (aunque siempre lo amara).

La inclusión de Kô es porque lo amo. Fin. (y quiero darle mas protagonismo). Además que pare este mundo, Neji y Hinata no son tan cercanos (pero tampoco se odian) y el padre del mismo sigue vivo.

¿Acaso adivinan que fue lo que apostaron Hiashi y Fugaku? He dado algunas pistas y dando a entender otras mas, me gustaría saber si lo he dejado muy claro o -tal vez- deba decirlo.

Por cierto, Sasuke y Hinata ya van a la academia, pero como mencione en la historia, son entrenados aparte en sus clanes (y ellos aveces lo hacen juntos) y por eso están a nivel genio sin serlo oficialmente.

Debo aclarar que _ni Hinata o Sasuke tienen sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro,_ por lo menos no ahora. Porque vamos, ¡aun son niños! (risas), tal vez en un futuro (si le doy continuación a este universo).

Para finalizar, detendré un poco los resto (¿más? xD), no se preocupen, sera para avanzar en mis historia _Demencia Delirante_ y _Espérame;_ que también las he tenido muy abandonadas, empezare por la primera.

Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a: **laura. so16, fran. sanchez, Mangetsu Hyuga, kioh, esther82 y Blossom Komatsu** ; como dije en el OS pasado, este reto esta dedicado a ustedes, espero y les guste.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett._


	13. Día doce: Fantasía

**Título:** Chico lindo.  
 **Género:** Drama/Fantasía/Romance  
 **Palabras:** 5194  
 **Tipo:** Songfic  
 **Advertencia:** **A** lternative **U** niverse. Donde los chicos van a la preparatoria. **G** ender **B** ender; donde Hinata es chico (conservando el mismo nombre) y Sasuke es chica (Sasuko). Igual que todos en el Narutoverse.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Hinata tiene 16 años y Sasuko 17 .Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ esla letra de la canción traducida al español, no está en el orden correcto. Dicha canción es "Pretty boy" de el cantante sur coreano Taemin.

* * *

 **＊**

 **＊**

 **＊**

 **【** **SasuHina month 2017** **】** **: Day (12) - Fantasía**

 **＊**

 **＊**

 **＊**

"La libertad de la fantasía no es ninguna huida a la realidad;  
es creación y osadía."

 _—_ _Eugène Tonesco_

 **＊**

 **＊**

 **＊**

 _"¿Qué clase de hombre quieres? ¿Quieres un hombre varonil por fuera?  
Piensa en ello. ¿Qué clase de hombre quieres?  
Hasta con las mismas palabras, te daré un tipo diferente de confianza."_

El instituto Konoha era muy singular a comparación de las demás escuela de nivel medio superior, para empezar, los grados (primero, segundo y tercero), no estaba distribuidos por edad, sino por conocimiento. Además, ningún alumno se regía por un plan de estudios preestablecido, ya que se decidían con base al perfil de cada joven.

Todos estaban mezclados, diferentes edades y niveles reunidos en cada clase.

Empero por muy loco que parezca, el instituto de La Hoja logró hacerlo funcionar de alguna forma, pues con su lema: "Todos estamos conectados y por eso mejoramos", consigue mantenerse como uno de las mejores escuelas por mucho tiempo.

Asimismo, era demasiado fácil avanzar hasta graduarte en menos de tres años. Pero pocos optaban por esta medida ya que se enamoraban de las instalaciones, el plantel, amigos y el ambiente que se sentía.

Ese es el caso de Uchiha Sasuko, como miembro de la estirpe Uchiha, está dotada por una inteligencia solo superada por el clan Nara (y, tal vez, el Hyuga). No tenía problema en terminar su educación en un año o menos, igual que su hermana mayor. Y así lo había planeado, hasta que conoció a cierto Hyuga.

Él es un año menor que ella y pese a tener las misma posibilidades de avanzar, decidió prefirió concluir sus estudios en dos años. Según se enteró, _para permanecer con sus amigos un poco más._

En palabras de Sasuko, puras cursilerías baratas.

Mas de cierta forma, ella había _caído en su encanto_.

Hinata era el típico "chico bueno", ese que cualquier padre dejaría que su hija desposara: respetuoso, ejemplar, brillante y noble. Intentando ayudar a todo a quien pudiese y mejorar a la sociedad en el proceso.

La primera vez que Sasuko lo miró en clase de Física II, sintió una gran aversión. _Pretencioso,_ ese fue el primer pensamiento sobre el caucásico. Ella conocía a los Hyugas de primera mano, su prima era la mujer más estirada y presumida que había visto, solo superada por su madre.

Y no es que los Uchihas no lo fuera, al contrario, su clan era mil veces peor: posesivos, autoritarios, controladores, explosivos y demandantes. Pero nunca lo ocultan o tratan de disfrazarlo con fingida burguesía, como lo hacían los del Ojo Blanco.

Que Hinata fuera tan diferente a sus familiares, simplemente no le causaba un buen presentimiento.

Era complicado.

Una parte de ella le decía que lo evitara, que el chico era una molestia. Pero la otra lo seguía sin pensarlo.

 **...**

 _"Siempre puedo parecer suficiente, siempre puedo parecer bueno."_

La única semejanza con el linaje Hyuga (a parte de su apariencia) era su destreza en todas las materias, siendo su personalidad algo tímida y retraída su único defecto, aunque para ella eso no era nada más que una fachada.

—Ciertamente ningún sistema social y económico es malo o bueno, tanto el socialismo como la democracia, capitalismo y demás, son simplemente uno de miles de opciones que existen para que una nación sea regida; y son los humanos, quienes aplican dicha forma de gobierno, los responsables de su efectividad o fracaso.—recitaba monocromático Ibiki-sensei, al mismo tiempo que caminaba entre los asientos de los alumnos.

Morino Ibiki se encargaba de impartir la clase de macroeconómica y política mundial, algo muy adelantado para cualquier estudiante de preparatoria, de hecho era una materia creada exclusivamente para los futuros líderes de familias prestigiosas; dado que la mayoría de ellos después de la preparatoria iba a trabajar directamente en los negocios familiares y terminar sus estudios superiores con docentes particulares.

La Uchiha ya había leído todos los materiales del curso, así que esto le parecía mundialmente aburrido. Podría bien estar en su casa viendo alguna película de detectives, pero...inconscientemente fijo su mirada en Hinata, este se encontraba sumergido en la palabrería que salía de la boca de Morino, seguramente también ya había leído todos los libros del curso como ella, entonces, ¿por qué pretendía poner atención? ¿qué quería conseguir con fingida compostura?

No, todavía no se tragaba el cuento de "humilde Hyuga", por más bueno que pareciera, Sasuko sabía que algo andaba mal.

Actuando por reflejo, el morocho regreso a ver a la chica y este le ofreció una sonrisa amable con cierto rubor. La ojinegra hizo una mueca altanera, Hinata le respondió con un guiño sexi...espera, ¿qué?

 **...**

 _"Puedo parecer agradable, puedo parecer tranquilo."_

Las clases extracurriculares del instituto Konoha gozaban de mucha variedad, desde lo más tradicional como "Ceremonia del Té", hasta cosas extravagantes como "Nado con tiburones". A Sasuko no le desagradaban la mayoría de las opciones, sus preferidas eran la cata de vino y artes marciales mixtas, aun así, por _azares del destino_ se encontraba en la clase de Yoga.

—¡Sasuko!—exclamó dramática una rubia.—Esto es tan aburrido...—continuó en sollozo.—mejor vayamos con la profesora cejotas a jugar fútbol o basquetbol. ¡Esto es un martirio!—se quejaba incapaz de realizar una sencilla meditación.

—¡Señorita Uzumaki, guarde silencio y compórtese por favor!—reprendió Yuhi Kuromaru sensei, el instructor de Yoga y humanidades.

—Glup...—Naruko tragó fuerte al ver a expresión del profesor. Regresó a ver a su amiga por ayuda, pero esta la ignoro olímpicamente.

" _¡Esto me gano por ser tan buena gente y hacerme amiga de una amargada!_ ", se lamentó en su mente la pobre rubia, procediendo a tratar de imitar los movimiento.

— _Mendokusai.—_ pronunció una perezosa voz femenina.—Guarda silencio, Naruko. Hay gente aquí que queremos dormir.—mencionó entre bostezos, acomodándose mejor en su esterilla.

Ante tal comentario, todos hicieron una clásica caída al estilo anime.

Después de aquella escena, continuaron normalmente (o lo más cercano a eso) con la clase. A la Uchiha no le era difícil realizar todas las poses y meditaciones, pero a su parecer esto carecía de importancia.

Ya casi terminaba la hora, en todo la lección daba miradas furtivas a Hinata. Seguía sin entender lo que sucedió en la otra clase, ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Eso fue muy extraño, Hinata era raro.

Hasta este momento lucia como siempre, concentrado en su tarea y dedicado en lo que hacía; cerraba los ojos y realizaba la postura _bhujangasana(1)_.

Rayos, los Hyugas sí que tenían atractivo.

 **...**

 _"Pero todo eso es parte de tu imaginación que está por encima de mi cabeza."_

La biblioteca de la escuela era magnánima.

Con miles de ejemplares de muchas naciones y traducidos en diversos idiomas. Aunado a eso, las áreas de estudios, computo, medios digitales y reuniones eran espectaculares. Y ni que decir de las salas de descaso, acondicionadas con todo lo necesario para poder tener un agradable momento y hasta una ligera siesta.

Sin embargo, lo que a Sasuko le encantaba de ese sitio eran las salas privadas. Pues podía tener un buen momento a solas para leer o dormir un poco; así que solía ir cuando se hartaba de Naruko y quería descansar de ver a ese morocho.

Hoy iría ya que necesitaba terminar su primer presentación para los directivos de la corporación Uchiha, así que sin más se dirigió a su sala predilecta la S103. Llevaba un par de libros y su laptop, no se molestó por avisar a la bibliotecaria sobre su llegada dado que estaba más que claro que esa era **su sala,** a tal grado que tenía una llave personal.

Colocó dicha llave a la herradura, notando con sorpresa que no tenía seguro.

" _Debieron ser los intendentes_.", pensó la chica restándole importancia.

Fue hasta el escritorio estilo victoriano pomposo y se sentó en una de las sillas amoldadas. Abrió su laptop y tomo uno de los libros, después se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a trabajar.

—Uchiha-senpai...—una voz suave llamó, sin recibir respuesta.—Uchiha-senpai...—volvió a llamar, esta vez se acercó un poco más a la joven con la intención de obtener su atención.

Al sentir un toque suave en su hombro, la mencionada se quitó uno de sus audífonos y volteó a ver quién la había interrumpido, encontrándose con Hinata sonriéndole amablemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—reclamó molesta.

— _Ano_...renté esta sala para planear las actividades del Comité Escolar...—se excusó algo tímido.

La chica parpadeo extrañada, ¿cómo alguien pudo rentar su sala? Tendría que hablar con la biblotecaria sobre esto, no podía ser posible que nisiquiera aquí sería capaz no pensar en Hinata.

Sasuko era una mujer orgullosa, no iba a doblegarse. Sin embargo, **no quería que el chico se fuese**.

—¿Qué?—encaró levantando una ceja.—¿A caso mi presencia te importuna?—no sabía por qué decía aquello, pero muy dentro de ella temía una negativa de su parte.

Tal comentario hizo descolocar al Hyuga, mas respondió:

—Por mi está bien que se quede, su compañía no es ninguna molesta para mi.—dijo sonriente y amable, haciendo alarde de su cortesía.

Así pasaron algunos minutos, Sasuko intentó regresar a su trabajo colocándose de nuevo sus auriculares, falló irremediablemente. Cada vez que podía miraba de reojo a sus acompañante, quien ensimismado en sus pensamientos no la notaba; fruncía su entrecejo cuando algo no le parecía, extrañamente eso le encantó a la Uchiha. Si bien la piel de porcelana lucia más brillante cuando estaba uniforme, esa pequeña arruga acentuaba sus -bellas- facciones varoniles.

¡AGH!

Si alguien la viera sería tachada de acosadora, pero ¡Dios! Ese chico sí que la frustraba.

—Uchiha-senpai,—ante su llamado la morocha palideció, ¡la había cachado!

Rápidamente se concentró en aquellas letras que hace tiempo dejaron de tener sentido. El chico volvió a insistir y eso le indico que efectivamente el tonto de Hinata no se había percatado de su "acoso".

Reponiéndose un poco, y viendo como el chico la miraba esperando su aprobación, apagó la música que de por sí ni escuchaba y se giró complementen hacia él:— usted es muy dedicada e inteligente, me gustaría tenerla en el Consejo.—comentó aproximándose peligrosamente a la chica y arrodillándose como príncipe frente su asiento, prosiguió:—Necesito su visión en el Consejo Estudiantil, por favor, acepte.—ante esas palabras, Sasuko se turbó.

" _Necesito..._ "

" _Gustaría..._ "

AHHH.

Olvido que iba después de esas palabras, ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?!

No entendía nada, se había quedado estática. La cercanía con el morocho la aturdió, y ni siquiera estaban muy cerca, pero no podría mostrar debilidad, así que haría lo más lógico en esta situación: huir.

Por lo cual, respondió:

—Está bien, qué más da.—no, su boca la había traicionada, ¿Qué diablos dijo?.

—Magnifico, muchas gracias senpai. Le enviaré los pormenores de la siguiente reunión a su correo institucional.—dijo el Hyuga alegre, levantándose de su asiento y domando sus cosas salió de la sala.

" _Debo ir con Tsuyoshi-sama, algo no anda bien con mi cabeza._ ", se dijo la chica mientras se reprimió por las tonterías que dijo.

Perfecto, ahora tendría que estar en el tonto consejo estudiante, ¿Qué más quería ese Hyuga de ella?

 **...**

 _"Mira mi grueso pliegue de párpado. Nací con una sonrisa en los ojos y relajada personalidad. Mira mi nariz de puente alto, mi sonrisa natural;_  
 _Hace que te vayas, ¡oh, mi Dios!"_

Sasuko miraba a un morocho con impotencia. Se encontraba sentada en una banca a pocos metros de él, bebiendo una malteada en la cafetería. Podía verlo comiendo su almuerzo mientras leía un libro de filosofía y ciencias políticas.

Lucia tan fabuloso con el uniforme del instituto, la camisa blanca y saco finamente planchados abrazaban su fornido (pero delicado) pecho junto a sus brazos, y ese pantalón tipo sastre se amoldaba perfectamente a sus trabajadas piernas.

Y ni que decir de su rostro, era, literalmente: _hermoso_.

Con ese tono pálido cual hada, el cabello lacio y negro como el cielo nocturno que contrastaba con sus perlas preciosas y enigmáticas, las cuales irradiaban energía como soles. Labios de algodón de azúcar, pestañas largas y cejas pobladas, una nariz tan fina que parecía tallada por los celestiales; y esa condenada sonrisa de lucero brillante.

Sí, no había menor duda, Hyuga Hinata era el hombre más precioso del universo.

Y, agh, eso de verdad le enfermaba.

Pudo jurar que le había pillado observándolo, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo aseguraba. Pero, como de costumbre, no pudo apartar su vista de él; de aquel extraño Hyûuga de quien yacía embobada.

Aunque, oye, ¡lo detestaba! Y mucho, un montón.

Porque pese a que para todos Hyûuga Hinata era el estudiante modelo y el mejor ser del planeta, ella conocía la verdad.

 _"Todos los días, todas las noches; preocupaciones excesivas me rodean, rumores e intercepciones."_

Y de pronto, la Uchiha estaba sentada frente a Hinata quien sostenía un micrófono. Vestía un atuendo de _Idol_ , parecía un chico de _SHINee_ , de esos que le había mostrado la irritante de Naruko. Vestía pantalón de cuero jugosamente pegado a sus muslos y trasero, playera blanca, lisa y algo holgada sin mangas, con la cual se podían ver parte de su pecho de porcelana y sus venas verdosas, botas oscura de agujetas; y una chaqueta de cuero, igual de brillosa y negra que su pantalón, que, ¡cielo santo! Lo hacían ver totalmente ardiente.

Sí estaba soñando, ¡que nadie se atreva a despertarla! (Y que Hinata se quitará la ropa de una vez por todas).

El chico avanzó hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella, y con voz melodiosa y sensual canto:

 _"Porque lo hago, lo hago por ti._ _No pretenderé ser inocente como un títere, todos hablan tan fácilmente."_

Para ese punto Sasuko estaba hecha un tomate, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca que solo bastaba que se inclinara un poco más y se rosarían las narices. Embalsamada por esa obra de arte llamado Hinata, no notó cuando alguien la jalaba abruptamente por el brazo.

—¡ _Temeee_!—gritó enfadada una rubia hiperactiva, sacudiendo a su amiga violentamente en busca de su atención. —¡Tierra llamando a Sasuko!—volvió a gritar en la oreja de la susodicha.

—¡ _Urusai_!—bramó encolerizada la morocha, soltándose del agarre con brusquedad.

La rubia no tomó mucha importancia por la acción de la Uchiha, dando a entender que ya estaba acostumbrada al mal genio de la morena. En su defecto, se sentó frente a ella y sacó de su mochila una sopa instantánea junto con un termo y comenzó a prepararse su almuerzo.

—De nuevo estabas en la luna(2), ya se te hizo costumbre.—mencionó mientras programaba su mini cronometro a tres minutos.

—Mete en tus asuntos Naruko, y como me vuelvas a sacudir así, te quemo toda tu reserva de ramen.—amenazó sombría, dándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Tsk.—se quejó—No deberías ser tan agresiva Sasuko. De lo contrario terminaras más sola que el desierto.—advirtió con voz gangosa, haciendo diversas muecas burlonas.

—Y tú deberías comer algo más que esa porquería,—dijo mientras señaló la sopa,— ¿sabías que la cafetería cuenta con más de 50 variedades de menú al día?—alzando una ceja cuestionó.

—Nop, y no-me-importa.—negó cantarina, lo cual ocasiono más enojo en la caucásica.—Pero claro que a ti si te importa mucho, ¿cierto?—maliciosamente declaró:—Digo, es Hyuga Hinata quien ayuda a decidir los menús diarios.—

Al oír aquel nombre, Sasuko quien estaba por darle otro sorbo a su bebida, se detuvo y con el flequillo cubriéndole sus ojos griséelos, musitó:— Cierra la boca.—y tétricamente, regresó a ver a la rubia.

Una gota al estilo anime escurrió en la cabeza de Naruko. Su amiga podía ser muy diabólica cuando se lo proponía.

— _Yamete,_ Sasuko.—pronunció levantado las manos en señal de rendición.—No sé lo que digo, ya sabes, soy una _dobe_.—con una sonrisa nerviosa terminó, en momentos como estos era mejor seguirle el juego a la Uchiha, sabría Naruko cuantas veces la hizo enfadar y termino en la enfermería del instituto.

La pelinegra torció los labios y murmuró un seco "Hmhp", para ahora sí, darle un sorbo a su malteada.

" _Eso estuvo muy cerca._ ", pensó la Uzumaki. Si la abuelo Tsuyoshi le daba otro reporte por irreverencia, su padre la castigaría hasta que terminara el ciclo escolar, ¡y apenas era la segunda semana de clases!

Sudó frió ante tal pensamiento, entretanto, sonó el cronometro. Indicando que su delicioso almuerzo estaba listo.

—¡Bendito sea quien inventó el ramen!—vociferó extasiada para luego devorar el tazón sin la menor delicadeza.

Sasuko no se inmuto por la actitud salvaje de su _querida_ amiga, desde niñas siempre había sido así de bárbara, se quedó distraída por lo que había sucedido hace un instante, porque sí había ocurrido, ¿cierto?

 **...**

 _"Nena, no soy una planta de jardín al que le puedan hablar con facilidad.  
Cariño, antes de los populares chicos rudos; te daré un tipo diferente de confianza."_

Varias semanas habían trascurrido desde aquel extraño suceso con Hinata, y todo regresó a la "normalidad", pero, ¿qué era lo normal cuando coexistías con ese extraño Hyuga?

Ese inusual chico era su perdición; desgraciadamente, esto no era una comedia romántica, sino una tragicomedia. Donde ella padecía de desdichas a causa del ojiblanco ya que, por alguna razón, no podía negarse a cualquier propuesta que le hacía:¡y lo más probable es que fuera el mismo morocho quien la manipulase!

Primero retrasar su graduación, luego las clases de yoga, después el consejo estudiantil y ahora el festival de otoño:

¿Acaso era una tonta?

Y para terminar, ni siquiera había tenido un digno momento con el Hyuga.

Ni uno solo.

—¡Sasuko!—llamó una rubia hiperactiva.—¡Tenemos que ir al partido de Saki-kun!—animada revoloteaba alrededor de su amiga quien caminaba molesta con una caja llena de adornos.

—No me interesa,—respondió tajante, y agregó:—¿no ves que estoy ocupada?—levantó un poco la caja que cargaba para enfatizar su punto.

—Buu~.—se quejó Naruko.—Por un día que faltes a los preparativos del festival no pasará nada, además, estoy segura que Hinata-kun se las arreglará bien solo. Digo, por algo es el presidente de toda la preparatoria a pesar de ser un _kohai_.—intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

La Uzumaki deseaba de todo corazón que su amiga la acompañara. Ya que últimamente la veía más iracunda de lo usual y no sabía exactamente el por qué, bueno, más bien tenía una sospecha, claro por la personalidad de su querida compañera, jamás lo admitiría ni hablaría con ella al respecto.

— _Dobe_.—insultó.

—No seas así, ¿acaso no crees que Saki-kun es guapo?—indagó picara.—Con ese estilo rudo y varonil da mucho gusto verlo jugar.—sí, a Naruko le gustaba Saki, para nadie era un secreto. Tristemente por más que la rubia le diera toda clase de demostraciones de amor, pareciera que el pelirosa solo miraba a su amiga morocha; tan cruel e irónico.

—Los chicos "rudos" me parecen absurdos, bobos, molestos e infantiles.—expuso doblando a la izquierda para ir a la sala destinada para el comité del evento, giró el rostro hacia la ojiazul para continuar:—Prefiero a...—en ese momento sintió como alguien le quitó la caja de sus manos, sorprendida volteó dispuesta a encarar a quien osó molestarla, mas esa persona resulto ser:—¡Hinata!—gritó sorprendida.

El chico que aun sostenía la caja le sonrió y dijo:

—Disculpe Uchiha-senpai, pero no podía dejar que cargase tanto. Me hubiera dicho que iba a traer material para la decoración y con gusto la habría acompañado.—aquellas simples palabras, que obviamente era cortesía y educación, bastaron para poner en jaque a la morocha.

—No soy ninguna debilucha, Hyuga.—contradijo escondiendo un creciente sonrojo con su flequillo.

—Tiene toda la razón, aun así, me es imposible no ayudarle al ver el gran empeño que pone a su trabajo. Su dedicación me inspira a apoyarla.—respondió solemne.

—Deja de decir ridiculeces...—al decir aquello se posiciono a un lado del chico para seguir su paso.—Mejor apúrate que aun queda mucho por hacer y tengo hambre.—sentenció molesta cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, no se preocupe por eso. Traje cajas de _bento_ hechas especialmente para todo el equipo de trabajo.—Hinata le sonrío cálido a Sasuko, quien al momento giró su cabeza nerviosa.

—Supongo que tendré que ir sola...—habló al aire la Uzumaki, viendo como los morochos la habían abandonado y se introducían a un salón.

Para Naruko, Hyuhga Hinata era un chico raro.

Pese a ser una persona muy amable, no cualquiera podía atravesar esa barrera de cristal alrededor de él, si bien ella (Sasuko) aún no lo notase, era la única que podía atravesarla, solo con ella resplandecía como el día soleado que era(3).

" _Tal vez pueda invitar a Sai, después de todo le gusta Ino-kun, y él también juega_.", pensó esperanzada y salió corriendo hacia su próximo objetivo.

 **...**

 _Soy como un tren a toda velocidad; te sorprenderás. Mira a esa pobre chica, espero que atiendas, ella dice "eres un chico así que..." como un hábito_  
 _¿Por qué estás siendo sensible y preparado, lo contrario de ser un hombre?_

Entre dimes y diretes, el festival de otoño dio inicio. Los puestos de comida estaban repletos de gente, así como las atracciones y juegos. Fue una tarea titánica ponerse de acuerdo con todos los grupos estudiantiles con respecto a sus puestos y deberes, pero todo había resultado bien. Ya solo faltaban los fuegos artificiales.

—Todos está saliendo de maravilla chicos, muchas gracias.—genuinamente conmovido, Hinata hablaba hacia sus equipo quienes se encontraban alejados de todos el bullicio, pendiente de cualquier problema que pudiera ocurrir para solucionarlo de inmediato.

—Date un poco de crédito, _Kaichou_.—contestó su amiga, la Inuzuka.— No hubiéramos tenido tan buena organización sin ti.—le guiño el ojo animada, dando una palmada en el hombro.

Todos secundaron a la castaña, dando vitorees de felicidad y alegría.

Entre ese pequeño gremio de estudiantes se encontraba Sasuko, parecía abstraída de todo lo que sucedía. La había pasado bien en el festiva, lo tenia que admitir. Estar dando vueltas como loca y ordenando a todos qué debían hacer le daba mucha satisfacción y que Hinata se la pasara adulando sus habilidades de liderazgo también.

No obstante, se encontraba cansada y abrumada.

Cansada por todo el trabajo y abrumada porque no pudo pasar un momento a solas con Hinata. Ya lo había decidido, no importa si el Hyuga estuviera jugando con ella; ya no había vuelta atrás, le haría entender a ese ojiblanco lo que pasa cuando provocas un Uchiha y lo tendría a sus pies, rogándole por su atención y ya no al revés.

En su mente soltó una risa malévola, sí, pronto Hyuga Hinata sería suyo.

Tan metida en su papel se hallaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el mencionado se acercó a ella.

— _Senpai.—_ Hinata le llamo canturreando en su oreja _,_ como si acariciara cada letra de ese honorifico. No era el usual tono de respeto, sino uno coqueto y descarado; la estremeció.—¿Quiere ver los juegos artificiales conmigo?—y pese a que era una pregunta, sonó más a afirmación.

—¿Q-qué?—otra vez estaba pasando, el Hinata dulce y educado había desaparecido por el atrevido y sádico y, ¡oh, cielos! que Kami la ayudara a controlarse.

Sin darle tiempo de articular una buena respuesta, el Hyuga se llevó a la Uchiha casi arrastras tomándola por la cintura. Una corriente eléctrica viajo por toda la columna vertebral de la ojinegra y solo se dejó guiar.

Llegaron al vivero de la preparatoria, donde Hinata solía cuidar plantas junto con el club de jardinería. Bueno, _ese Hinata_ lo hacía, porque el que se encontraba frente a ella, no parecía ser de ese tipo.

Este Hyuga aun la sostenía por la cintura, evitando que pudiese huir.

¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte?

Pues seguramente que le costaría un poco librarse de su agarre, si sus piernas no estuvieran temblando como gelatina.

Oh, Dios.

¡Otra vez ocurría!

Esto _tenia que ser real_.

Sí, lo era. Porque no había razón para que fuese un sueño o fantasía; el temblor en su corazón, el escalofríos en su piel, sus bellos erizados: todo por culpa de esa cercanía y ese aroma que aturdía. No había forma de que fuera mentira.

Pero debía asegurarse, ya muchas veces el destino le había hecho jugadas como estas y estaba harta de que Hinata se burlara de ella. Iba desenmascarar a ese cretino y darle un poco de su propia medicina o dejaba de llamarse Uchiha Sasuko.

Respirando hondo, lo enfrentó.

—Entonces... _tú_...en la cafetería, la otra vez—oh, no. De nuevo su cuerpo la traicionaba. Es que con esa cara de ángel y sonrisa d demonio no podía pensar con claridad.  
A lo mejor después de todo podría cambiar su nombre a Hyuga Sasuko. ¡Espera! No era momento para divagar, como pudo prosiguió:—...¿sí eras _tú_?—remarcando la última palabra, uso todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir ante ese nuevo agarre que se tornaba más delicado.

La expresión de Hinata se relajó, y ese brillo celestial regreso a sus ojos, aunque poseía una ligera sombra de malicia. Siguió sosteniendo su cintura, pero con la mano derecha tomó una de sus manos y le beso el dorso cual caballero dejándola embelesada..

La chica ya no podía más, ahora parecía que los dos Hinata's se habían mezclado. Tan gentil y agresivo que no sabía si había muerto y estaba en el paraíso... _o el mismo infierno_.

—En tu corazón y mente, quiero ser siempre yo.—declaró con una sonrisa ladina, haciendo vibrar el corazón de la morocha, el joven se acerco peligrosamente a su senpai, tan cerca que rozaban sus respiraciones.

— _Ie, choto matte kudasai(4),_ ¡Hinata!—la Uchiha cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lo empujó alejándolo estrepitosamente de sí misma. Quería que pasara, **en serio lo deseaba** , pero no así, con todos viendo...

Un momento, ¿todos viendo?

De nuevo todo parecía revuelto y disperso, cuando se dio cuanta el Comité Estudiantil la regresaron a ver patidifusos.

—¿ _Eh_?—como si se tratase de una broma del destino, el mencionado la giro a ver confundido.—¿Pasa algo Uchiha-senpai?—notablemente preocupado, el heredero del Ojo Blanco dio unos pasos hacia la joven.—Está muy roja...—mencionó y con cautela acerco su mano a su frente para medir su temperatura, pero al final no pudo.

—Sasuko, ¿te encuentras bien?—Naruko caminaba junto con Sai y Saku cuando vio a su amiga en problemas y no dudo en ir con ella, igual de acongojada.— Parece como si te hubieras ido por un buen rato y ahora pareces abrumada.—declaró, y la morocha fue semejante a un tomate maduro.—Tal vez sea por todo el trabajo que has hecho,—señaló—no es usual que hagas trabajo colaborativo, creo que este es tu limite.—terminó con gracia.

Era un chiste muy ingenioso, pero nadie se atrevería a burlarse de la Uchiha (a menos que fuera la tonta de Naruko), aun si se encontraba con la guardia baja. Así que el silencio reino el lugar hasta que Hinata intervino:

— _Gomenasai_. _—_ pronunció afligido. Y se llevo a la heredera de allí dejando a todos atónitos.

Oh, genial.

Esto parecía un bucle sin fin, o un maldito déjà vu.

Ahora este Hinata la llevó al cuarto del Comité Estudiantil, específicamente a su oficina. EL agarre hacia su mano era más delicado, pero firme.

— _Sumimasen, demo_...(5)—empezó a justificar sus actos, soltado de repente su muñeca.—Intenté ser el mejor líder de equipo, por todos, _por usted_...—iba a seguir su disculpa cuando la Uchiha lo interrumpió, abrupta y violentamente. Harta de aquel circo donde parecía que ella era el fenómeno protagónico.

—Eres un tonto.—declaró molesta.—Siempre preocupándote por los demás, siendo tan dulce y delicado.—amarga continuo su reclamo:—No le harías daño ni a una mosca aunque pudieras, soñador y cocinero, ¿acaso eres de algodón?—cada palabra que salía de su boca era una puñalada para el morocho que sus lagrimales empezaron a brillar.

—Y-yo...lo siento mucho Uchiha-senpai.—murmuró abatido.—Sé que soy un inútil, y no habría hecho nada sin su ayuda. El que esté a mi lado es una bendición y yo no la he valorado, perdón.—se mordió el labio y agacho su rostro para evitar sollozar,—Usted me ha dado mucho valor, me ha inspirado a ser un buen líder para mi clan.—dudoso, comenzó a levantar su mentón, encontrándose con las perlas gríseas de su superiora.—Por eso quiero mostrarle un tipo diferente de hombre, _mi tipo.—_ su matiz de voz cambio de repente, más seguro y atrayente.

Por inercia la joven saco su pañuelo de siempre y comenzó a limpiar algunas lagrimas traviesas, suave, como él.

—Qué diantres estas diciendo, Hyuga.—pese a que sus palabras eran hirientes, su tono se había ablandado. Después de todo era débil ante el caucásico.

—Esto, Uchiha-senpai.—y sin previo aviso la besó,... _en la mejilla_.

Si le hubieran dicho a Sasuko que podría sacar humo de sus orejas y sus mofletes estarían más calientes que el sol solo por un misero beso en la mejilla, jamás lo hubiese creído. Pero como siempre, todo era diferente cuando se traba de Hinata.

El chico le brindo la sonrisa más bella de su vida. Notablemente sonrosado, con ojos resplandecientes y mirada de ángel.

Sasuko sucumbió ante Hinata.

—He estado trabajando en un poemario,—comenzó a hablar de repente alejándose un poco de la chica para verla a los ojos.—de hecho, lo comencé cuando... _la conocí_.—lo dijo tan despacio que si no fuera por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, la Uchiha no lo habría escuchado.—Mañana será la presentación oficial en la biblioteca del instituto y recitaré un poema en especial...—titubeó un poco, buscando las palabras correctas para proseguir.

La heredera del Ojo Rojo seguía en el limbo, no era el Hinata sexi y perverso que siempre la hacia temblar quien estaba con ella; sino el bobo-cursi que la hacia suspirar, pero aun con eso, estaba el triple de nerviosa y expectante.

Comenzó a reír nerviosa.

" _Reír para no llorar_ ", pensó agotada, a sabiendas del ridículo que hacía.

La mirada de Hinata se suavizo aun más, sus ojos mostraban un amor tan puro que la hipnotizó:— _Tu risa cada mis huesos, porque por ti muero. Amada de mis deseos, solo por ti espero_.—recitó melodioso, parecía un encanto pues dejó a la fémina hechizada.

—H-Hinata...—aturdida por todo el caos de su vida, solo pudo llamarlo por su nombre.

—Así empieza el poema, Sasuko-san.—sentenció decidido, la heredera suspiro al escuchar su nombre con la voz del joven, tan condenadamente atractiva.—Por favor, ve mañana a mi exposición.—la petición sonó más a demanda, pero a la chica poco le importo. Ya que vio como las pupilas del ojiblanco cambiaban a un tono gris.

—Sí...—solo pudo contestar eso, ya no sabía en qué realidad estaba parada.

—Excelente.—Hinata tomó el rostro de la Sasuko y le beso de nuevo, pero esta vez en la comisura de su boca y lentamente rosó, apenas un poco, sus labios.—La veré mañana, _senpai.—_ altanero y estúpidamente sensual, se despidió.

Tal vez Hinata Hyuga no era un _chico bueno_ después de todo, pero sin duda alguna sí es un _chico lindo_.

 _Dicen que los chicos guapos son siempre de esta manera,_  
 _Dicen que los chicos guapos solo siguen lo común de las cosas._  
 _Estoy por encima de tu imaginación:_  
 _ **Soy un chico lindo.**_

 **＊**

 **＊**

 **＊**

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

Después de mucho tiempo, he regresado. Ah, se siente tan irreal y más porque vuelvo con un OS un como (muy) raro.

Justificaciones son mucho, por eso solo pediré disculpas por mi larga ausencia; y les daré las gracias por siempre esperarme pacientemente. Por sí. Aunque me tarde toda la vida, no moriré sin terminar todos mis escritos en mete, ya sean fanfics, oneshots, etc

Sobre el fic, desde hace mucho lo había tenido en mente. La trama al menos, pero por cosas del destino nunca podía concretarlo, pero ustedes qué creen, ¿fue fantasía o realidad?

Me imagine a Hinata como chico y no podría sacar el rostro de Taemin de mi miente, por eso me base en él y esta canción en especifico. Hace tiempo que ria hacer un **gender bender** decente, espero haberlo logrado.

La siguiente actualización (que ojalá pueda hacerla pronto), será el capitulo final de _Demencia delirante_ , de allí el epilogo de _Espérame_ y otra vez un OS de aquí (aunque puede que suba otro OS antes o un escrito independiente...).

Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a: _Mangetsu Hyuga, hana16lyen, , inufrausto;_ por sus lindos comentarios en el capitulo pasado, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por esperar.

Además, quiero agradecer a **ShootingStvr** por el bello mensaje que me escribió por privado.

Espero que les agrade estas actualización.

 _(1)_ La Bhujangasana o _Postura de la Cobra_ es una postura de Yoga que se realiza tumbándose boca abajo sobre la WideMat y flexionando la espalda hacia atrás con el apoyo de los brazos y las piernas, que están estiradas.

 _(2)_ Ya saben, una referencia al Doujutsu y linaje Hyuga para decir "estas pensando en Hinata xD"

 _(3)_ Juego de palabras con respecto al significado de "Hinata": día soleado.

 _(4)_ No, por favor espere un minuto _(5)_ Lo siento, pero...

Vocabulario:

 **Mendokusai:** Molestia

 **Senpai:** Superior o de grado más alto. Ya sea en lo académico o laboral.

 **Ano:** Disculpe.../ Esto

 **Teme:** Tonto

 **Dobe:** Idiota

 **Urusai:** Ruidoso (hacer silencio)

 **Kohai:** Menor de grado ya sea en lo académico o laboral.

 **Yamete:** Detente

 **Bento:** Es una ración de comida preparada para llevar,bastante común en la gastronomía japonesa.

 **Kaichou:** Presidente (en este caso, del Comité estudiantil)

 **Kami:** Dios, deidad.

 **Gomenasai:** Perdoneme.

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 _~Karolina Benett_


End file.
